


Miko!!!

by Hermaphrodite



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha Bakugou Mitsuki, Alpha Iida Tenya, Alpha Kirishima Eijirou, Alpha Todoroki Shouto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Beta Bakugou Masaru, Beta Midoriya Inko, Beta Uraraka Ochako, Canon-Typical Violence, Caster Izuku, Dekubowl, Demiservants, Endgame is BakuDeku, Everyone Loves Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Gender Discrimination, I promise, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Katsuki really likes command seals, M/M, Master/Servant, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Oblivious Midoriya Izuku, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Omega Verse, Possessive Bakugou Katsuki, Possessive Behavior, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Support Hero Izuku, Worldbuilding, gender stereotypes, its not what you think, just putting that out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaphrodite/pseuds/Hermaphrodite
Summary: Izuku isn't really sure, but hes pretty certian in his past life he must have been a terrible person, maybe a heretic that had a cult following and went on a mass murder spree that cost people their lives or something, because there is no way that the gods could hate him this much for absolutely no reason besides existing. Firstly, he was born as a Omega, almost a second class citizen at this point if he was going to be honest with himself, and now at the age of four being branded Quirkless by doctors who were giving his mother looks of pity that clearly read that they thought just what society has conditioned them to think. To them, he was a quirkless, useless omega.Just because you live in a world where everyone has superpowers and you don't doesn't mean you aren't any less of a hero! World be damned! They'll just have to watch me do it!(Quirkless Omega Izuku accidentally summons Tamamo-No-Mae and becomes a DemiServant, and now with her power he will shape the world and show everyone Omegas can be Heroes! and well, Kaachan just wants everyone to stop staring at his Deku)





	1. Chapter 1

In the stillness of the midnight air, the grassy plains of Nasu seemed to come alive with the sound of heavy, labored breathing. Harsh, labored panting were the only sounds that could be heard, along with the wind whipping and flowing through the stalks of grass that danced and swayed with the flow of the winds call. The moon hung low in the sky above, illuminating the fields to show a beautiful, bloodied young woman resting amongst the softly whipping grasses, almost as if trying to comfort and caress the bloodied woman that lay in the plains unfeeling embrace. 

The woman stopped to rest in the field, trying desperately to keep still as blood poured out of her wounds, and she released a haggard, labored cough.. She pressed her dainty fingers to the blood stained obi wrapped around her waist, trying to inspect her wounds in the light of the midnight moon, whispering a soft thank you to the Moon kami Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto for taking pity on her in one of her most desperate moments. She winced as she applied pressure to her wound, the cause being an arrow to the stomach while still she was running. She got sloppy, she let the humans that were pursuing her get the drop on her while her guard was down. 

The woman looked back up at the moon, and felt tears collect at the sides of her eyes and mist her vision. Memories of looking at this same moon and all its brilliance in nights past clouded her mind and she felt tears drip down her dirtied, bloody cheeks. Reminiscing on the man who was once her everything, the man who she once watched the moon rise in all its brilliance with. They’d watch together in all its splendor as the very waters that surrounded Japan would swirl and play to its call, dancing and twirling against the shore for its masters entertainment. 

Tears flowed freely as the woman thought of once was her own master, lover and friend. Her beloved Toba. Just thinking his name made her ache far more than any of her ferociously bleeding wounds ever could, as her tails twitched in obvious pain. She curled around herself, trying to find comfort in the fur, but that in and up itself was matted with blood and mud, leaving the once lovely coat disgustingly cold feeling upon her flesh. She curled up on herself tighter, the cold feeling in her chest making her feel horridly empty in a way she’s never known before. When she was a goddess sitting on high, she craved to feel the emotions that the lowly humans cherished and coveted for themselves. 

She scoffed silently, beside herself for being so ignorant at her past delusions. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid! How could she have reduced herself to this, laying in a dirty field bleeding profusely with a strange feeling in her heart worse than the wounds littered across her body. The sacred body she held having been desecrated with the red, flowing ooze that she allowed humans to take from her, but even so, she could not blame them, no matter how much she wished too. Humans were stupid creatures, who feared what they did not understand, nor did they try to. They lashed out with anger and hatred at the unknown, burning away whatever is left of their perceived darkness so that they can stand in their false righteousness unopposed. Man is the only beast in this world that attacks with hatred in his heart, and not out of a need to survive. They fight out of hate, out of greed, and out of fear, all of which having resulted in the situation she currently finds herself in. 

She can hear the barks and growls of hunting dogs in the distance, having must caught the scent of blood and fox by now. The light of the torches starting to illuminate the field as if the grasses themselves were lit aflame. The once whipping stalks now gone silent, no longer rustling in their intricate dance at the mere sound of the men’s presence, now reduced to silent, imposing spectators for what was about to happen. They were no longer her friends that protected and hid her away from the rest of the world, they would now watch silently as she met her fate. Men really did bring out the worst in all life it seemed. 

The dogs only got louder, the stomping of men and beast, she silently noted to herself they were the same thing, through the forest on the outskirts of the plain were only getting louder to her fox like ears that sat on the top of her head. Her ears twitched at the subtle sounds of men bursting into the clearing as if trying to be stealthy. She laughed humorlessly to herself, as if bumbling barbarians such as themselves could ever hope to get the drop on her, she still has some pride after all. 

With labored breathes, she manages to stand on her own two feet, both of which are bruised and blistered from days of running and hiding. They ached and screamed at her to get off of them, but she wouldn’t, she was the master of her body and they would do as she commanded. Even as she slowly managed to stand up from her makeshift bloodied bed amongst the grasses, she felt the arrow head lodged in her stomach shift and she hissed in pain. She stumbled breathlessly, staggering to keep herself up right, body aching and begging her to lie back down and maybe they wouldn’t notice her. Obviously, they did. As if the great Tamamo-no-Mae commanded anything but everything in creations attention when she made her presence known, on the verge of collapse into a bloody heap or not.

She could now see the crowd of men in a cluster at the base of the tree line, not moving from where they are. She thought bitterly to herself, a crowd? More like a hunting party, ready to finally kill their prey and mount it’s hide on the wall. Her beautiful face stretched into an angered scowl, as she watched a tall, thin gangly man make his way to the front of his troop, obviously its leader. The sea of men parted as he made his way from the forest and into view of the scene. His court robes stood out against muted brown tones of wood and earth, their bright white and shimmering gold a stark contrast to the surrounding landscape, almost as if saying I do not belong here, I belong in the hallowed halls of the imperial palace where I am above all. She growled. 

The man called out to her, in a familiarly annoying and grating voice, one that sounds as if a cat has been dropped in a tub of water against its will. His voice rung out with a smug, prideful tone of a man who is looking down on you, one who will finally get what he wants. “You are a hard woman to find, when you are not being a harlot in our exalted his majesties bed, aren’t you beast?” He says, raking his beady eyes over every inch of her bloodied skin, taking sick delight in seeing every wound, every drop of blood dripping onto the grasses surrounding her. His face is almost euphoric as he sees just what his men have done in the days of their hunting. The fruits of his labor almost in his grasp, oh how sweet they will taste.

She’s disgusted, and calls back to the disgusting weasel of a man, trying not to let her pain seep into every sound she makes, conscious or not. “Ahh yes, but at least I have been to his bed, can you say the same, Abe no Yasuchika?” She responded with venom and knowing in her voice, taking delight as watching the disgusting weasel of a man’s face contorts to a look of shock and anger.

There are soft, hidden chuckles of the men surrounding the ugly weasel known as Abe no Yasuchika, as he frantically looks around at the men surrounded him in a haze of anger and embarrassment. It was a known fact inside the palace walls that Yasuchika, his majesties personal astrologer, wanted his exalted Emperor to do more than just ask him of the stars, and has always had a special anger and hatred for the Emperor’s harem. Yasuchika screamed at them in a rage of embarrassment, “SHUT UP ALL OF YOU BEFORE I HAVE YOU ALL EXECUTED FOR TREASON.” Their quiet muffled chuckles tapered off after this, not wanting their commanding officer to convince the emperor that they were in league with the fox demoness they have been hunting. All it would take is Yasuchika saying they’ve been bewitched by the foxes charms and it would be straight to guillotine for them all, without a second thought.

Yasuchika whipped around, satisfied by the men’s fear of him, and glared at the disgusting demoness that had managed to bewitch his beloved Emperor Toba for so long. Yasuchika has always held a particular hatred for women of all kinds, but the pathetic mound of bleeding fur in the field he held a special sort of resentment for. He had all but known she was going to be a pain in his ass the day she came to the imperial court. He remembered it very clearly, the disgusting pink haired slut named Mizukume, charming everyone with her looks and knowledge of the world and how it worked. Everywhere she went, be it lord or lady she would capture them with almost a spell of adoration and respect. They would ask questions that only HE (his majesties personal astrologer and confidante Abe no Yasuchika) should have been able to answer. It infuriated him, he was the Imperial Astrologer! Only he was qualified to answer questions of the heavens and earth. So when she came before His Majesty Emperor Toba, he knew she would one day die by his hand. One look upon her demure (disgusting) form, the subtle (sly) way she tugged at her lower lip and smile that seemed to light up the room,(it didn’t, no one could ever light up a room like his majesty the emperor), His majesty had almost begged for her to ask her questions, a god among men and leader of Japan had begged for her! Some nobody commoner whore who must have fucked her way to the top! Even now, he grit his teeth at thought of this disgusting whore ever touching the godlike form of his beloved emperor Toba, the man he devoted his everything to. Yasuchika snapped out of his reminiscing after noticing the looks of confusion the stupid guards he had been assigned to help him exterminate the devil terrorizing his Majesty Toba. He smirked again.

His smirk caught her off guard, but she wouldn't let it show. He called across the field again. “I take sweet satisfaction in the fact that you shall never dare harm our Majesty Emperor Toba with your filthy spells and charms, witch.” His hunting party cheered, they would be regarded as heroes for their efforts of killing the fox demon, eager to return home with their kill so as they can etch their names on the stone of history.

She stood cold, bleeding profusely and shivering in the night air as she considered what was just said. Witch? Did they really think her a witch? That she would dare harm her master? Her fists clenched, she starts to shake, but not from the blood loss. She feels cold, but it wasn’t the cold of the midnight air on her scared flesh, but of cold fury coursing through every fiber of her body. How dare they. How dare they say that she would dare harm the one man who made her feel emotions besides apathy and disinterest! How dare they say she would ever hurt the man she loved! Not even when they released a torrent of arrows that almost seemed to block out the sun did she hate them. Not when they pierced her flesh and called her a demon whore did she hate them. But now, hearing how they truly believed they were the heroes of this story, fueling their self righteous egos as they were ready to tear her limb from limb as a prize, she felt it.

Hate. Hate flowed through her for the first time, as she glared at the men who were cheering war chants at her, ready to end her life. Her tails started to raise, all nine of them behind her slowly but surely rising to stretch behind her, the fur twitching and rising to stand at attention, giving her an imposing appearance of power and anger. All she wanted was to be in love and be happy, and it was ripped away from her. These men, who acted as beasts. Wolves after the fox who had done them no wrong, had no ill will towards them, took joy in the fact they were in a pack and we’re going to rip her apart. Then, a thought popped into her head. A brilliant flash of an idea that would in fact change the very course of human history as they knew it for the rest of eternity. In that moment, she made up her mind.

“HEAR ME.” A loud, booming voice echoed across the grasses, silencing all the men’s shouts as they stared dumbfounded at the woman with the nine tails, bleeding from every inch of exposed flesh, with a knife in her hand. She continued, although going to be lost to the sands of time, shall change everything from this point forward.

“YOU, WHO ACT LIKE BEASTS YET ARE GIVEN THE HEARTS OF MEN. I CURSE YOU, I CURSE ALL MANKIND FROM THIS MOMENT ON TO A LIFE OF BEING SLAVES TO YOUR INSTINCTS. I CURSE YOU ALL, AS YOU HAVE HUNTED ME DOWN, YOU SHALL NOW HUNT EACH OTHER. AS MY FINAL ACT UPON THIS WORLD, I CURSE YOU ALL TO BE LIKE THE BEASTS THAT YOU HAVE BECOME.” She screams out, tears flowing openly down her cheeks as she considered all of which she has learned in the time she has spent on earth away from the heavens. Of Love, and of pain. She would let them know. They would feel her pain. Taking the dagger in her hand, she looks at it with a soft fondness strange given her circumstances. It was the first thing Toba had ever given her, and it would be the last thing she ever held in her hand in this life. She then cut off 8 of her tails, their spiritual cores being severed by the sacred dagger of the court of heaven. One of the sacred treasures of the first emperor given to him by the Gods to prove his dominion over all that walked these lands. With each tail cut, they dropped onto the earth below her, slowly dissolving in a shimmer of golden radiance. They would dissolve into the very core of the earth itself, changing the flow of fate and the humans who would walk the earth forever. 

The bloodied, worn woman who without her spiritual energy and with only one tail looked at the shocked form of the men in front of her, and she slowly smiled. She could feel her curse taking effect of the very planet below her, ingrained in every future soul that would ever walk the earth that was born after this moment. Tamamo walked forward, taking labored breathes as she slowly started to fade away in a magnificent gold glitter. Behind her, the light of the dawn shown from behind her, illuminating everything in its warm gentle glow. The men reacted, holding their shields up as she moved closer, but she continued to take small steps, more of her Essence being taken into the air as the light of dawn got brighter, the moon having descended in the sky long ago. She hadn't even noticed, but she was thankful. The goddess of the Sun Amaterasu was on her side, Tamamo was no longer cold, all she felt was the warmth of the sun and the love in her heart for her master. Her Toba, to this very day she would forever love, no matter how it ended, she loved him with all her being. She couldn't fault her emperor for believing the astrologers lies, especially after she grew ears and a tail the night before, it was extremely bad timing for her. Even when he ordered her execution because the Astrologer said she was the reason for his strange unexplained illness, she couldn't hate him. He showed her how to love, he showed her how to feel, and she’d always be grateful. She looked onto Yasuchikas quivering face, and she gave him a soft, sad smile, not filled with hate, but of almost pity. In his life time, he would see every new child born no matter what social class have a new biology. Alpha, beta, and omega, he would watch men being able to impregnate other men, but he’d never be able to feel the love of his emperor. Her Toba. He’d never know the love of her emperor, as an Alpha would an Omega. Knowing this, she whispered to him. “You win the day, but I’ve already won the war.” As soon as her words pass cold chapped lips, she fell to the ground at their feet, the golden shine her body is becoming drifting away towards the rising sun, leaving behind only an ornate stone as the only trace of her existence.

Yasuchika grows cold, staring into the face of the demon as she starts to disappear, he doesn’t know what to make of her words. He watches her fall to her floor, and her body disappears leaving only a stone. His men, having finally regained their senses after watching the demon they hunted turn into a gold shimmer, start to search for the demoness that had just exploded into heavenly light. He calls them off, his head hurts and he couldn't shake the feeling of dread in his soul that the demon bitch may have been right. Yasuchika has one of his men pick up the stone, and the guard does cautiously. He had just saw a demon disappear into a gold fucking cloud, it would make sense to be terrified of the thing that was left after the cloud had dissipated. Yasuchika then turns on his heel, the light of the rising sun on his back as he chases the night, wishing to rid himself of all memories of the witch who had just left this world. As the band of soldiers walk through the dark forest, they all had time to mull over what the woman once known as Tamamo no Mae said right before she passed away. Would they be cursed? They didn't feel cursed, but they did feel a strange sense of doom in their futures, but no one could exactly place it. Once they got home and gave their reports to the Emperor, they would try to cleanse their minds of these nights and the demon that cried like a real woman, but it would be impossible for them. The soldiers would forever remember the woman who they broke to pieces and swore they would feel her pain. Eventually, the party reaches the imperial palace to which they relent their story to the Emperor. Emperor Toba listens intently, pausing to listen to every man who saw what had transpired story. The emperor was shocked when he heard that she cut her own tails off with his regalia, and felt a deep sadness that would follow him for the rest of his days. He then took the small, beautiful stone from the soldiers hands and slipped it into his robe. When he finally died of old age many years later, some say it was from a broken heart, but he never took another lover again. He held the stone in his hand when he went, a reminder of the past that he wished he chased, and the woman who devoted herself to him. The stone was lost to time, stories being told that the kings astrologer at the time of the kings death took the stone and threw it into one of the rivers surrounding the palace, but no one knows for certain if this is true or just a story. 

Many years past, and the tale of The Tamamo-no-Mae are a thing of stories and myth, fairy tales that grand parents told their grand children at night about. The appearance of the Secondary Sexes is passed off as a Mutation, a biological adaptation to survive. The classes are described as Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas, the strong dominant force that protect, the Betas, the Level headed Ones who kept balance, and the Omegas. The Mothers, nurturers, and beloved ones who raised their families. Quirks start around the same time, fantastic abilities that scientists have said to have started around the first alphas betas and omegas, when their dna was able to be changed and altered easily. All speculation, no one really knows how it happened or why, but it did. In modern society; prejudice runs rampant considering secondary sexes. Alphas held most of the power in their society, with betas being although not as well as alphas could still live acceptable normal lives. Omegas on the other hand most people thought should stay at home and take care of children and their mate, and took them less seriously and in some cases poorly. The world was tough and unforgiving when it came to omegas, but they were considered the weakest and most vulnerable. 

It’s present day, and a young beta is in a hospital bed. Her green hair is matted around her face, as she’s sweating and breathing heavily. She’s all alone besides the doctors and nurses in the room, as her mind drifts to the man who was supposed to be by her side through thick and thin, her mate. Her beta husband having left after he found out that he got his mate pregnant, he hated children and didn’t want to be saddled with caring for a brat. The man begged his wife to abort the child,to which she grabbed her stomach and growled at the man, telling her she was going to have her son whether he was there or not. He left his home in a rage, and never came back. The beta woman mourned her loss of a mate but every time her she felt her baby kick, almost as if telling her mommy it’s going to be okay, her tears dried a bit. She smiled through the tears and the pain, no matter who her baby turned out to be she would love them regardless. She gave one last painful push, and she heard crying. She was so worn out that when the nurse wrapped her baby in a soft pink blanket, and gave him to her, she started crying. Her baby was so beautiful, already with a mound of curly green hair; and the most beautiful green eyes she’d ever seen. Even though the baby boy was crying, she still knew that he was the best decision in her life. She was so wrapped up in holding her baby, that she almost didn’t hear the nurse when she asked for a name. She gave it a thought; before smiling down at him. “Izuku. Izuku Midoriya.” The newly dubbed Izuku cooed at his mother, nuzzling up to her as she held her personal little slice of heaven. The nurse smiled at the pair and left the room, slowly and silently closing the door behind her, her clipboard reading all the proper information and paperwork. Under secondary sex, there is an O. At 4:05, right as dawn broke across the sky right above the Japanese hospital, Izuku Midoriya was born an Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

Inko smiled softly, taking a sip of the coffee that had been handed to her as she watched her little ball of sunshine sit on the floor of her best friends living room, sharing the space with her best friend's little tornado of a son. It was late into the evening, and she and her boy had stopped by her best friend's house. She knew Masaru would be working late tonight so she decided to pop by, she knew how much her little Izuku meant to her friends little tornado. Said little tornado was busy showing Izuku his toys, dropping them on the other two year old's lap almost as if a dog playing fetch. Every time young Katsuki would go to the toy-chest against the wall and bring her little boy back one of his personal collection of favorite toys, like an All-might action figure that may or may not have been slightly chewed up by the looks of the slightly gnawed on feet, Izuku would pat his head like one would a obedient puppy. Said little puppy would let out a little growl of protest, but looked like he was rather enjoying the affection and attention enough to keep doing it, if the pile of toys littered around Izuku was enough to go by. She let out a tiny giggle at watching the obvious alpha displays her godson was doing. His mother on the other hand.. 

Mitsuki Bakugou was a relatively level headed woman now a days, for the most part. In her youth, she would lash out in displays of aggression that would leave holes in walls, but those days were a thing of the past. She had managed to get her Alpha instincts in check around the time she met her best friend in the whole entire world. Inko was possibly the sweetest person she had ever met, the short green haired girl who was always nervous helped quell her fire in a way most of their classmates didn’t think was possible. It was just the two of them against the world, well, before Masaru came along. Her beloved Beta husband who meant the world to her, and it was of that love that the brat assaulting her best friends son with toys was made.

Katsuki Bakugou, her little shit of an Alpha brat who honest to god reminded her so much of herself it was scary, and it wasn’t just physically. The two year old had her Pale Ash blond hair that was constantly messy, no matter how much she tried to fix it the little shit would always mess it up and stare daggers at her while he did it. She honestly couldn't believe where he got it from, she'd tell Inko. She also refused to admit that he got his terrible attitude from her, she was a fucking delight and everyone fucking knew it. He had bright red eyes that had the same fire in them as she had in her youth, actually, his is worse. His is the kind of inferno that burns even when there is nothing left to burn. He sometimes reminds her of a very small dog that thinks hes huge and can take everyone, no matter how much bigger they are than him he will still try to prove hes the top dog. Hell, that little bastard already challenges her at two for dominance! Two! Should that be possible, no but god when did her life ever turn out the way she thought it should. With that, she paused and thought about her perfect little family, how she owns her own house with its own yard, both her and her husband are doing amazing in their individual lines of work, and her and her best friend are closer than ever. She broke into a tiny little grin, nah, this is perfect just the way it is. 

While Mitsuki was in her metaphorical dream land about how much she loved everyone in her life, though she’d be damned if she ever said that out loud. Even if they tortured her and removed her organs, she wouldn’t say it. Sometimes, she had the emotional availability of a brick wall. Another thing her brat got from her. Inko noticed her friends happy grin and shook her head fondly, before looking at the boys and watched what they were doing as she stirred her coffee, she really preferred tea but when has her hot headed friend enjoyed anything relaxing, especially enough to keep it in her house? She giggled to herself again, before looking over at her boys. She considered Katsuki just as much her son as Izuku, especially with how much the little alpha demanded access to her son. You couldn't tell her a year ago that she'd be this content without her mate. Yes, sometimes she does find herself missing Hisashi in the quiet moments of the night, but somehow Izuku seems to know shes upset and will crawl into her bed and cuddle with her, making sure she knew he was there. Yes, she had made the right choice, and would do it again in a heartbeat. She broke away from her musings to stare at the pair, her interest peaked, she tried to lean in a little closer to hear what the toddlers were saying. 

While this was happening, Izuku was being happily pulled around the rug being shown various things in the relatively kid safe living room, Kaachan pulling him by the arm as he told Deku in his own words that he wanted to color with him. Although what was actually said was “Stupid Deku, let’s go draw, im gonna kick your ass.” Izuku nodded, happy to be included in whatever his Kaachan wanted him to do, although he softly tells Kaachan not to curse since its bad to do. Katsuki scoffs, but otherwise dosen't comment as he leads Deku away. As they sit at the colorful child sized kids table right in front of the tv, they begin coloring with half broken crayons on sheets on construction paper. 

Izuku took his piece of paper, and started drawing a detailed picture of both him and Kaachan as super heroes, they both didn’t have their quirks yet but it’s okay. They were going to become heroes and save the world together! Just like All Might! Izuku got an extremely happy giddy look when he thought of his favorite hero and role model, second only to Kaachan of course. He just knew that both of them were going to be the best heroes ever!! 

Katsuki, on the other hand, was drawing a picture of a green house with a white picket fence and two individuals standing outside it. It was a sunny day, so the sun was in the corner of the page, but all katsuki's attention seemed to be focused on making sure every detail of the two people in front of the house were correct. They were both clearly male, and one was heads taller than the other, with yellow blond hair and the other had green curls and adorable freckles dotting his face. The taller one was extremely fit, and wearing a cape, obviously a hero cape Katsuki would scoff, while the smaller green haired one wore an apron and held the taller ones hand. Katsuki looked at his handy work and grinned, although if he were ever asked if the people in his picture were him and Deku he would vehemently deny it and scream bloody murder. It was something he was good at. 

“Kaachan! Look!!” came the cry of his life long companion, looking up from his drawing to stare at the slightly teary eyed face of his deku. Jeez, he really cried too much, especially if he thinks he wasn’t paying attention to him. He couldn’t help if he was lost in thought thinking about their future together, but he’d never let deku know that. Deku then showed him what he had been trying to get his attention for, his drawing, of what he assumed was both of them as heroes. He had a few problems with it. Katsuki thought in his head “A, Heroes wear capes, the blond in the drawing wasn’t wearing a cape. How can you be a hero without wearing a cape, and b, Deku can’t be a hero! He’s an omega!” 

Katsuki then remembered back to a few nights ago, he was watching the news with his mom and dad, having angrily stated that he’s old enough to stay up past fucking 7 to watch the news. His dad had just shook his head as his mom bonked him on the head and screamed at him not to cuss. They had been watching, not really paying attention as they were enjoying each others company, when a news story broke. There had been an omega, having been brutally attacked, the shows host saying it was because the omega struggled against her alpha assailant, it was the first time Katsuki had ever seen something like that, alpha on omega violence, and hearing that it had been an omega who got hurt drove him over the edge. Katsuki only having paid attention after hearing word omega, Deku was one of those. He saw the body of the poor omega, the girl being almost slashed to pieces and he thought about if that could ever be Deku. He immediately started to cry inconsolably, whimpering and begging to see Izuku to make sure he was okay. Mitsuki held her son as she glared at Masaru, the silent glare clearly said this is why he goes to bed! Masaru sighed, but Katsuki kept crying and he wouldn’t stop until his dad called auntie Inko and she brought Deku over so Katsuki could properly inspect that he was indeed safe. As his sniffles started to subside while he had Deku in his arms and his face buried in his neck, he made a silent vow to protect this omega for as long as he lived, like a real alpha would. 

Snapping back into the present, Katsuki did what he always did. He yelled. “STUPID DEKU, YOU ARE AN OMEGA! YOU CANT BE A HERO, WHAT IF YOU GET HURT?” He slammed his tiny fist on the table, and watched as tears filled the beautiful green orbs that he could stare into for hours. He hated making him cry, it felt like he was ripping out his own soul, but he needed to know that he can’t be a hero. He’s an omega, he will stay in their house and take care of things while Katsuki goes and fights crime. He had his life plan already ready and dammit it wasn’t going to change! 

The sound of Katsukis slamming fist was enough to break Mitsuki out of her musings and caused both mothers rushed over to their children, Inko scooping her crying child into her hands while Mitsuki turned to find her own little hell spawn with his arms crossed but looking extremely guilty. She sighed, she knew katsuki could be a little brutal sometimes but it’s never towards his Izu-chan. 

Inko gently pet her sons back, his cries turning into soft whimpers that broke her heart, and she held him close, scenting him and letting her calming scent wash over her little boy. He finally stopped crying, looking up at his mom with big misty eyes. Every time she stared into his eyes, she knew she had made the right decision, her ex mate be damned. 

“M-mom, k-kaachan s-said I ca-can’t be a he-hero” The omega whimpered out, while the Alpha in question stared down at his socks in shame. Mitsuki gave a soft whack over his head, getting a curse of “OW YOU OLD HAG” To which her and her spawn started getting into it, while this was happening the Midoriya pair was having their own conversation. 

“Izuku, you know he’s just worried for you, omega heroes aren’t very common and he just wants to make sure your safe.” She assured in a soothing tone. Izuku hiccuped, but nodded shakily. “I-I know.. b-but.. I want to be a hero! Like All might! So I can stay with Kaachan!” 

At hearing those quiet, stuttering words, both Bakugous whipped their heads around from the fight for dominance they were once previously occupied with. Both their mouths dropped to hang open, Mitsukis stunned that the little angel known as Izuku Midoriya really wanted stay with her son enough to become a hero and possibly get hurt. Katsuki on the other hand thought for a moment. If izuku were with him, then he could protect him! There was no need to worry because he was an alpha! The best alpha only deserved the best omega, which his deku obviously was for wanting to become a hero in an alpha dominated occupation. He blushed deeply, staring at izuku with a look that Mitsuki recognized. 

Ah fuck, this kid is gone. His mother knew that look extremely well, it was a look that she herself wore many times while staring at Masaru. It was An Alpha pride thing, and fuck if this kid needed anymore stroking to his ego. How fucking validated can this little shit be, his crush in all uncertain terms just said “I want to stay with you for the rest of my life”. Izuku already strokes his ego enough with his constant adoration of whatever Katsuki is doing, but this obviously pushed it over the edge. Fucking Hell. 

Speaking of her prideful little gremlin, he gave her a shit eating smirk before looking back at Izuku, still nestled in his mother’s arms before talking. “Fine Deku, you can be a hero. You can be the number two, after me!” With a triumphant smirk. Mitsuki wanted to die just a little more now. Izuku, the innocent little angel he was, perked up at that and wiggled at his moms hold, she slowly put him down before he ran at Katsuki full force, jumping on the other boy. Katsuki yelped, screaming curses at Deku as he got hugged by the now crying bullet that is the curly green haired omega. Izuku had buried his face in Katsuki's chest, crying onto his shirt, blubbering happily as Kaachan screamed. After a few seconds, he allowed himself to wrap his arms around the omega and bury his face into the sweet smelling nest of green curls that he loved so much. He would live in this scent forever if he could, allowing himself to nuzzle into the cherry blossom and strawberries smell of the omega he had claimed the moment they met. He’d wait a few years to give him the bonding mark, And gave a wolfish grin thinking about Izuku showing the world he was claimed by the blond. He couldn’t wait. 

Mitsuki coughed, and stared at the kids in a rather intimate embrace. “Okay boys, it’s time for Izu-chan to go home, time to say goodbye.” She didn’t know if she should be laughing or crying by how close the two boys were, but she wouldn’t be able to get in between them if she tried. Katsuki pulls his head out of Izuku's hair and glares bloody murder at the interruption of the scent marking, causing Mitsuki's eye to start twitching. God, who fuckin raised this kid!? 

Her eye twitched again, shit. She did.

Izuku nodded from his place on Katsukis chest, and slowly got up, causing an angry upset growl from katsuki. She kinda felt bad, but it was getting late and she needed to put her kid down for bed before Masaru got home from his late night shift at the office that happened every once in a blue moon, leaving her to put her hot blooded little demon to bed. Inko, god bless her soul, gently pet izukus curls and told him to say goodbye for now. He nodded again. 

“See you tomorrow Kaachan!” He then hugged his best friend again, making sure to hug him even closer then last time so he could have his fill of Kaachan to last til tomorrow, it would never be enough, but a boy could try. Katsuki nodded, wrapping himself around the smaller boy and without shame rubbed his scent glands, as undeveloped as they were, across his omega. Just to make sure. They let go, and Izuku was whisked away from the blond by his mother, ready to go start dinner and get them both to sleep. Izuku giggled at his mother, before waving over his shoulder at Kaachan and his mom, before the door to their house was closed. 

Katsuki stared at their retreating form, a sadness visible on his face, a look of longing etched onto his face that he let slip because he thought no one was watching, but his mom was, unbeknownst to him. She watched him stare at the door for a few minutes after they had left, and as she stared at her son she recounted all the times this happens, every time Izuku leaves to go home. He finally moves away from the door and returns to his spot by the TV, and finds Izuku's picture. She finds it strange, usually Izuku is pretty good about taking home his things before she sees it. She had walked over behind the brat to pick him up before he could run away from her like he usually did before his nightly bath, and she looks down at the picture and see what has made her brat blush and stare at the paper so intently. At the top of the page, she sees writing in green crayon, its very sloppy but still legible. Izuku must have been practicing, but that isn't the point. What she sees, in scribbled letters, was the words "For Kaachan!" with green hearts. Dumbfounded, she stares at the paper, and then to Katsuki's face to gauge his reaction, and what she finds doesn't surprise her anymore. Its bright red, eyes focused on watching his own chubby little fingers trace the message with a look of love that no two year old should be able to understand at such a capacity yet. And, all she could think in that moment was. 

Fuck, He's got it bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I wrote this instead of sleeping! As you can see, Kaachan is already extremely possessive of his Deku, but they will have tension over izuku being quirkless (next chapter get ready) but i wanted to show the sort of the relationship between the two boys, and if anyone was wondering when izuku is going to meet Tammy don't you worry that's in a few chapters! that's when shit gets real good heheheheheh i;m an asshole. ANYWAYS, i hope you all enjoyed Possessive alpha Kaachan wanting to protect his Deku as much as i have, but boy is he in for a real wake up call sooner or later. I hope you guys liked this! Til next update! Also, Ps, Apparently Kid Kaachan likes capes. He obviously hasn't met Enda Mode yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Static. That’s all Izuku really could really hear in his ears, it was almost as if his brain was short circuiting at the new information that had been just previously announced to him and his mother. He could hear his mother’s tears, but it sounded muffled to him right now, almost as if his head was underwater, fighting for breathe against the water that seemed to be slowly filling his lungs. All he could do was keep repeating what the doctor had said in his head, some specialist by the looks of him, concerning his quirk, or apparently lack there of. He was 4 and a half years old, and although his mental maturity was far more advanced then most children his age, his mother was starting to be concerned that maybe his growth was stunted for whatever reason. She figured maybe he was a late bloomer, so she brought him here to this doctors office just to run a few tests. She didn’t think this would be the results nor was she prepared for the guilt that racked her heart as she stared at her sons broken face. 

The doctor stared at Inko with a mix of pity and sadness, not even paying attention to the crushed little boy quivering by her side. The man seemed more focused on consoling the crying woman rather then the shocked little boy who just had his hopes and dreams smashed with a sludge hammer before his eyes with a few disinterested, cold words. Inko cried harder, as the doctor moved to stand in front of her, she looked up from looking at the floor, trying and failing to hide her tears. He slowly pat her shoulder, she could tell the hand on her shoulder was trying to convey condolences of now being saddled with a quirkless Omega for a son. It was common knowledge in their world that Omegas lived a much tougher life than any other class, so now being the mother of a quirkless omega seemed like a death sentence to the tired beta doctor. She shook her head, and stood up, turning to her son and scooped him up softly, making sure to bury his face in her neck, trying to protect him from the doctors judgemental eyes. She wished the doctor a shaky goodbye, and turned on her heel with her son in her arms, pushing through the doors and out into the halls of the hospitals with a briskness she didn’t know she had until this moment.

As she passed the different nursing staff and patients in the waiting rooms, they gave her pitying looks as she went. She already knew she hated this feeling with a burning passion. Inko already hated when people stared at her, so the fact that almost all the hospital staff were staring at her like she was a float in a parade bothered her quite a lot, but she realized they weren't staring at her. They were staring at her Izuku. She held her boy tighter, making sure to bury his face closer to her as she tried to hide him from the prying eyes of the world. She wouldn’t let him see the judgemental stares of the different people that they passed. It was really none of their business to be staring at her boy as if he was a freak show, he was still the loving little boy with a heart of gold and still had the slight ditziness that was so adorably charming, he was still the same amazing kid he has always been. Though, mixed with the stares of curiosity to see what a quirkless omega looked like, there was sadness in their gazes. Silently, she registered that the stares of sadness were for her, the woman being forced to take care of the child society had deemed useless. Who would want a Quirkless Omega as a mate? In their eyes, no one respectable. 

They made it out of the hospital without further incidents that Inko was aware of, still keeping Izuku close to her chest so that she could feel his heart beat against her chest, a proof that her baby boy was still alive and safe in her arms. She wanted to keep him there forever, a feeling that only a mother of a child that was going to go through hell could understand. She didn’t know what to do, or even where to go at this point, this had not been what she was expecting and now it feels that the earth had been ripped from under her. She slowly pulled her sons face away from her neck, and her heart shattered even more. There was her pride and joy, wide eyes looking hopelessly defeated with tears streaming down beautifully freckled cheeks, she could tell he was trying to hold it in but his resolve was cracking, his mouth twitching as if holding back a sob. Her heart ached. 

While they had been walking through the hospital, Izuku had his face buried into his moms neck as he tried to process what exactly was just told to him. Did the Gods above hate him that much? He slowly moved so that his eyes could poke over his mother’s shoulder, and he saw the nurse who had brought in his X-ray before the doctor had joined them in the room was pointing at the Mother Son pair as they were leaving. She whispered loudly to the other nursing staff as she pointed at them, Izuku couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying, he could only make out faint words as his mother kept walking away from them. Words like Omega, and Quirkless. He was used to being stared at for being an Omega, but Quirkless was a new one. He felt his mind shatter again, as realization finally sunk in. He kept pretending that it wasn’t real, that what had just transpired was only a dream, but it seemed reality had just slapped him across the face and told him to wake up and face facts. He was a Quirkless Omega, god did he hit the lottery or what? 

He stared at the slowly retreating forms of the nurses as his mother finally made her way outside and down the road to their house, and felt tears build up in his eyes again. He was Quirkless, he’d never be a hero now. He wasn’t going to be able to save anyone with a smile on his face, he wouldn’t be able to inspire others like his role model All Might did, then a thought crossed his mind. Oh no. He.. he wouldn’t be able to be besides Kaachan’s side anymore. Earlier this year, right before Kaachan turned 4, he got his quirk. The sweat from his palms turned out to be an explosive fuel that he was able to ignite and cause explosions. They both jumped up and down screaming for hours, excited that the Alpha had got such an amazing power. He thought of all the things Him and Kaachan could do together with the explosive might of his new power, and all the combos they would be able to do as soon as Deku’s quirk revealed itself. He remember Kaachan had proudly grabbed his hand and told him that he would be Number one hero, and Deku his number two. He had grinned brightly, wrapping their pinkies together as a seal to their promise. His eyes welled up even more at the thought, Kaachan would hate him for breaking their promise. 

Inko looked at her son, and made up her mind. She had no idea what to do, so she did what she always did when she had not the slightest clue on what to do, she would ask Mitsuki. In a quiet voice, she looked down at her son and whispered in a hoarse, wavering voice. “Izuku, were gonna go over to the Bakugous for a little while, are you okay with that?” No sooner as she finished speaking, Izuku’s head shot up and he shook his head no extremely fast. He couldn’t see Kaachan when he had broke their promise; he just couldn’t. Strangely, the refusal of the boy to go to his favorite place in the world where his favorite person in said world lived shocked her to the core. She couldn’t believe her little Izuku would ever not want to see his Kaachan, granted the little boy could be abrasive and brash but she knew that izuku had him wrapped around his finger without even trying, so to see him turn down seeing Katsuki was almost blasphemous.

She pressed on. “Izuku, why don’t you want to see Katsuki?” She mentally punched herself in the face for the way her voice sounded, the disbelief and shock clearly evidently in the usually soft and reserved voice she had been known for, this whole day had only further shaken her it seemed. They had finally made it back home to their home, her putting down her son and kneeling to his level to look him in the eye. He sniffled, tears still dripping down soaking wet cheeks. He tried to avoid her gaze, but she firmly tilted his head back to meet her questioning and concerned stare. He hiccuped. “K-kaa-ch-an w-will h-hate m-meee.” The dam having seemed to crumble under his mother’s loving stare. He couldn’t hold it in anymore; he couldn’t be strong right now. He launched himself at his mom, sobbing loudly into her shoulder. Violent sobs shook his body as he trembled against her comforting frame, he just couldn’t do it. It wasn’t fair! 

She held her boy as her own tears fell from her eyes, and she hugged him tighter. No, she couldn’t cry right now. He needed her to be strong, even if she couldn’t give him a quirk, or protect him from all the evils of this world, she would sure as hell try. She was his only parent, and she would try her best to give him everything he needs in this world. And right now, he needed her, but she also knew he needed his best friend. She couldn’t let her sweet little angel think that the boy who was ready to fight the world for him would dare hate him, she knew he didn’t need to be thinking that along with the stress of today. She made up her mind for the second time today, and gently nuzzled izuku before putting him on the couch wrapped in a warm blanket they used to cuddle up together every night while watching the tv. With a kiss to his forehead, she moved to the other room and grabbed her phone, she knew what needed to be done. 

It took about ten minutes, really. There was a loud banging at her door, she had been sitting on the couch next to her little blanket burrito, scent marking him as she tried desperately to comfort him. Izuku jumped, frightened by the loud noises that had appeared out of absolutely no where. Inko stood up off the couch, gently ruffling her sons hair before going to the door. She knew who it was, so she opened the door without having to look through the peep hole. With a flash of pale blond hair, there was a blur that zoomed right by her and made a mad dash for the living room. She watched as the blur known as katsuki ran through her house, and she heard a cough. She turned around and saw Mitsuki with a tender expression on her face, and just like her son had done earlier, she hugged her friend tightly, crying into her shoulder as The older Bakugou alpha made her way into the home and closed the door, ready to console her best friend to the best of her abilities.

The younger Bakugou Alpha whipped around anxiously, his nostrils flaring in obvious discomfort at the scent that seemed to permeate from every inch of the house. It smelled like upset Omega, his upset omega. Finally, he found a tiny lump of blankets on his friends couch that the scent seemed to have been emanating from, so he obviously he ran over to investigate. “DEKU!” He jumped onto the couch, and waited for the Omega to pounce on him as usual when he was upset. It never came, and after a few seconds of no response Katsuki knew something was really really wrong. Deku hadn’t jumped on him blubbering yet, all he had done is stared at him through wide tear filled eyes and the quietest stutter of “k-kaachan..”. Oh god, something was very wrong. 

Katsuki went very still, rushing to enclose the omega wouldn’t end well, no matter how much he wanted to pull him into his arms and rub his scent all over him to get rid of the obviously upset odor the omega was releasing, he couldn’t. If he wanted Deku to calm down, he’d have to go slowly. So he sat on the couch right next to the quivering mass of blankets. The alpha still didn’t know what was wrong, but obviously it had to be major. When his mom came to him right after his bath and told him they were going to the Midoriyas, he had already assumed the worst. He ran straight to the door without even putting on pants, something his mother had to scream at him about. If something was wrong with deku, shouldn’t pants be the least of their issues? After 3 minutes of arguing over the concept of pants in the first place and why they should fuck themselves, Mitsuki had managed to wrangle her brat into a pair of pajama pants, even if he blew up a pair the first time she came near him, and they were on their way out the door. 

The little whimper coming from the omega was what pulled him out of his musings, and he stared at the no longer lump of blankets and what was now the obviously upset and disheveled Deku. His eyes were blood shot red from crying, while his cheeks were also puffy and red from the hands that kept trying to wipe away tears that just kept coming. Deku was staring at him with so much intensity, before he started sobbing again from what must have been the millionth time today. Fuck. 

“I-I’m s-so s-sor-ry k-kaachan” the little mess stuttered, and the boy looked at him confused. Why was he apologizing? What the fuck? He voiced his thoughts. “Deku, why the fuck are you crying? Why does the house smell like shit and tears?” He asked with no venom in his voice, and waited for the tinier boy to answer, but all he got was sobs. This was gonna take for fucking ever wasn’t it, but apparently the Gods smiled down on Katsuki has his omega jumped on him, crying into his chest in a disgusting display of snot and tears, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when the boy holding on to him acted like he was his only life line. 

He didn’t exactly hate that idea. 

Katsuki shook his head, and motioned for the other boy to continue. “What happened, shitty deku?” And izuku mumbled something underneath his breathe, he couldn’t hear him. What was he saying? “Deku, speak up I can’t hear you you worthless ome-“ “IM QUIRKLESS, KAACHAN.” The boy screamed, stunning his friend into silence. 

Oh. Oh my god. Deku’s Quirkless? He couldn’t be, they were going to be the best super hero team out there? They were going to rise to the top! Obviously Katsuki as the number one hero but Deku as a close second. This didn’t make sense, this has to be a joke. It’s not fucking funny, but with a quick sniff at the distressed pheromones the boy was releasing, and his tear streaked cheeks, he could tell it wasn’t. His blood ran cold. 

Izuku kept crying, sobbing loudly against the only friend he’d ever hads chest, whimpering pathetically. God, kaachan must think he’s a big baby, and he’s going to leave him because he’d just bring him down. But, surprisingly, the Alpha just pulled him closer. Izuku’s tears dried a bit, as he looked up at his best friend, the boy not letting go. “K-kaachan?” 

Said boy growled loudly, pulling the Omega even closer. He nosed his neck and took a deep inhale of his scent, finding that the boys anxiety was slowly but surely lightening up. He spoke, while holding deku close to his chest; his arms wrapped around the boys slim waist. He growled some more, “Look, I don’t care if your Quirkless or not, your still a shitty deku, and nothing is going to change that, I’m not leaving, you’d probably die if I left you alone anyways.” He barked out, a firey red blush across his cheeks. He meant It, even if this omega most times pissed him off, annoyed him with his crying, and just generally was a dork, he would stay by his side. Now, if someone had been listening to his confession, they would have thought his words were harsh, but deku wasn’t most people. He knew what Kaachan meant, and started tearing up again. Kaachan wasn’t going to leave him, he was still going to be by his side. He started to cry again, but this time happy tears, even if he may not be able to be hero, he’d still have his kaachan, and the thought of that made him cry harder. Katsuki how ever doesn’t know the difference it would seem. 

“HEY, QUIT CRYING YOU BABY, IM NOT LEAVING SO QUIT YOUR FUCKIN BLUBBERING.”

“S-Sorry Kaachan!!”

But, even though there was a lot of crying through out the night, Izuku didn’t feel so alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WITH A SIDE OF ME ACTUALLY CRYING IRL WHILE I WROTE THIS! I hated writing this chapter but it had to be done, but at least Kaachan made it all better! For those who were wondering "wasn't there supposed to be some BakuDeku tension dont worry its coming, but i figured that getting through this needed to be done! Lets just say Kaachan doesnt exactly mind that his Deku is quirkless, that means he wont get hurt because he cant be a hero. But oh ho ho when has that ever stopped our boi Deku. In the next chapter, tammy is making her debut so hope you guys are excited to see our favorite Fox Waifu and what she has in store for Deku! Til next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Years passed by in almost a blur for Izuku, and things only got tougher for him from that fateful day at the hospital going onward, but Kaachan kept his promise of sticking by his side no matter what. Even as they were about to graduate middle school, he still had the explosive boy as his closest friend and protector. To this day, the boy would make sure to always be by Izuku, to the point of where it was almost unheard of to see one without the other. Izuku smiled softly, pulled from his angst filled musings briefly to think about his best and only friend since he was a kid. Granted, now that he had just turned 14, you’d think he’d have more friends by now right? 

Hah, you didn’t know Kaachan. 

Katsuki had taken the liberty from the day many years ago onward to appointing himself the Omegas personal protector from now on. Not that he hadn’t basically been Izuku’s handler in the first place, but after the realization that his freckled companion was going to have it much rougher then most he really amped the over protectiveness up to 1000. Deku had asked him to relax a bit and not snap at every person, regardless of secondary sex, that came near the shorter green haired omega, but that was shot down immediately. Though, to be fair, not many had really tried to be his friend in the first place, so for a while Katsuki believed he didn’t have to worry. Most children their age would avoid someone who was Quirkless anyways, so the few that did try to befriend the Quirkless boy were quickly ran off with one hate filled glare from his angry, blond haired guard dog. 

That is, until Izuku turned 13. 

Katsuki remembered that day extremely clearly, and growled silently to himself. They were at a bowling alley, a really fucking shitty one might he add, but Deku had tears in his eyes and begged to go for his thirteenth birthday party. It would be a rather small affair, and though the alpha bitched and moaned about going of all places to the disgusting mold ridden establishment known as The Astro-Bowl, he still went none the less. If he were going to be honest with himself, the first half of the party he enjoyed immensely, though he’d never fucking say it out loud or admit it to fucking anyone, least of all Deku. It was just just the five of them, Him, his parents who were crooning and cuddling into each other the whole time like gross fucking teenagers, Deku and his mom. He grinned softly, remembering the way Deku beamed at getting his first ever strike, only after Katsuki getting 3 strikes in a row proceeding his. At the time, Katsuki screamed loudly and told Deku to die, but he remembered back to Deku running and jumping on him in his excitement at finally get that fabled strike that alluded him. He was used to being tackled, the pouncing being a common occurrence in their relationship. Although he bitched whenever he did it, the alpha would bitch far more if the green haired boy didn’t do it. It just felt unnatural to think of a world where he didn’t have the green haired nerd following his every move yapping out his annoying nickname. 

An annoying as fuck Deku who wouldn’t shut the fuck up was better then no Deku at all, he’d suppose. 

He was lost in his own happy memories of Deku and his stupid fucking face, before it took a dark turn, he remembered just why he had been thinking about that day in the first place. It was near the end of the day, and it was Katsuki's turn to bowl, and he was so close to absolutely destroying Deku's score. Right before he picked up his ball, the little shit said he had to go to the bathroom, so Katsuki had told him to shut his trap and wait for him to finish bowling so he could take him to go piss. Of course, after being told to wait by the alpha in his life, the dumbass did the complete opposite and told Katuski “KAACHAN! I’m 13! I don’t need your help going to the bathroom! I can go by myself!” And like the huffy little idiot he was, stomped off to go to the bathroom. Katsuki screamed at his back to come back, calling him an idiot, but didn’t chase him. He had to fucking destroy his score in bowling after all. That was a mistake on his part.

10 minutes later, and the nerd hadn’t came back to their lanes yet, and Katsuki got annoyed. The moron probably got fucking lost like he always fucking did when Katsuki took his eyes of him for more than a minute, so he got his ass up out of his designated chair to go search for his idiot. Inko really was lucky that Katsuki was around to make sure her son didn’t get killed whenever he left the house, Katsuki swore. When he came to the door of the obviously disgusting public restroom, he smelt it. Besides the nauseating smell of piss and shit, he smelt the scent of fear. Omegan fear. Something was wrong, so like any normal Alpha would when the Omega he deemed was his was in possible peril, he kicked down the mother fucking door. 

Inside, he saw what would make his blood boil, it was his omega pushed against a wall by some deadbeat old as fuck boozer. The omega had tears streaming down his face, which to be fair wasn’t usually all that unusual, but in this case made his palms start sparking. Deku had his hands pinned above his head by the man who was leering down at the the small omega who hadn’t even had his first heat yet, sniffing around the omegas pale freckled shoulder trying to get a whiff of that delicious Cherry Blossom and Strawberry scent under the overwhelmingly scent of distress.

Obviously, Katsuki lost his fucking mind. He ran full force at the drunken Alpha pinning the crying Omega and punched him in the face, the blast from his fist exploding the drunks face, singeing his hair and sending him flying away from the teary eyed Omega. Izuku stared at his savior, once again realizing that it was Kaachan. He watched as Katsuki took his sweet time beating the shit out of the drunk Alpha, beating him into a bloody pulp releasing explosion after explosion. The sound of the blasts had alerted management, who came running into the bathroom to witness a young crying Omega in the corner slumped against the wall, and a young alpha beating the ever loving shit out of an Alpha much older than him. They of course called the police, and after Izuku had explained that the drunken man cornered him in the bathroom and pinned him against the wall before Katsuki had came in and saved him from the man, The drunk Alpha was taken in cuffs. While Katsuki's mother was busy chewing out the management for allowing this to happen, and Izuku's mom was to busy fretting over her baby who had just been assaulted, Katsuki made a vow. He was going to have to make sure no one else would ever hurt his Omega again, and the reality of the situation fully sank in. He had almost let Izuku get hurt because he was an incompetent Alpha who didn’t protect his mate. Katsuki clenched his fists, and while no one was watching he wiped his eyes to hide the tears that threatened to fall. He’d never make that mistake again, he swore it. 

Which brings him back to today, clenching his fists in anger, with the results of having snapped his pencil in half. Fuck, he was getting dirty looks by his teacher, but he couldn’t give less of a shit. They all were just shitty fucking extras anyways, they didn’t matter in the long run always. He was going to get into U.A, become the number one hero, and then officially make the green haired omega who had cheered him on all the way his mate, who would stay home and raise their pups that Katsuki would love and provide for. In Katsukis mind, Deku is already the perfect mate to be. His beautiful green haired wavy curls that bounced softly whenever he walked, his big expressive eyes that sparkled like Emerald jewels, god he was breathtaking, and, well, Izuku had an amazing body. Granted, he wanted Izuku for more then his body, but he was a hormonal teen dammit! Katsuki happened to enjoy the way the omega had been filling out, his soft body lean and toned from those fucking work outs he did at the crack ass of dawn. Though, he was no slouch either. They’d be a power couple for sure, but physically he was taller and stronger than the green haired boy due to his Alpha physiology. He especially enjoyed being exponentially taller than the other boy, Izuku resting at a pipsqueak 5’6 and Katsuki almost reaching 5’11 by now, and was only getting taller. It was one of his favorite things to tease the other boy about. The omega would mumble under his breath about damned alpha genetics, but Katsuki would just disregard it. It was to much fun to piss him off.

While Katsuki was in his own little world that consisted of thinking of Deku and their future plans, that may or may not of consisted of Izuku in far less clothes, Izuku was staring at the front of the classroom and looking at the teacher, nervously fidgeting when the teacher brought out their life plan sheets and how everyone wanted to be heroes. It seemed to snap Katsuki out of his fantasies enough to level the teacher a cocky grin. Oh god, he was going to say something wasn’t he. “HEY TEACH! Don’t lump me in with these Extras! I’m getting into UA and going to become the number one hero, unlike these lowclass extras who won’t even make a D-List heroes sidekick!” He finished with a sneer. 

God dammit kaachan, really? 

The class erupted into angry yelling, calling Katsuki an asshole and telling him not be so cocky, which of course had the opposite affect because obviously, it was Bakugou Katsuki. They probably should have known that by now after so many odd years of being classmates, right? Then, the teacher who wasn’t able to be heard by all the commotion in the classroom happened to let out “Didn’t Midoriya-Kun want to join U.A too?” All eyes turned to him, and he knew right then he wanted to die on the spot, maybe he’d explode spontaneously if he were lucky? Although, with the looks that Kaa-chan was giving him, he might be very keen on helping him with that. 

The class erupted again in anarchy, but this time it was in laughter. They started yelling things like “Midoriya? He’s Quirkless! How’d he ever get in?” “I don’t think they need anymore training dummy’s.” And “I bet he just wants to follow Bakugou, what a pet.” Once again, he wanted to disappear into thin air and never be seen ever again. Maybe turn into a hermit and no one ever lay eyes on him again? He could feel the unbridled inferno of fury staring daggers at him, but he tried not pretend it wasn’t happening. Kinda hard when your sitting right next to someone who with their eyes is murdering you, but the omega would try. 

Katsuki was loosing his fucking mind. Staring vehemently at the sweating Omega who was trying his hardest to make himself appear smaller and disappear from sight, but he wasn’t that lucky. Oh there would be hell to pay, what the fuck was the QUIRKLESS omega thinking? Even after all these years, he still wanted to be a hero? It didn’t make fucking sense, was Izuku really a fucking idiot? Yes, he was, dumb question. Katsuki had to save his stupid ass almost every day from things like stairs that he tripped down, and he thought he could be a hero? Fuck no, he had to nip this shit in the bud. He wasn’t going to allow his Omega to do this, he’d just have to wait til class was over to confront him and get it through his thick skull that he was never going to be a hero. 

After class ended, Izuku was rushing to put his things in his bag and zoom out of the room before the alpha could corner him. He knew what would happen if the alpha caught him before he had time to calm down, it would not be pretty. Right as he was about to stuff his Hero Analysis journal in his bag, he felt a hand grip the Journal and rip it from his grasp. He looked up and was shocked to see Katsuki holding his notebook, staring at Izuku's face almost as if trying to read Izuku's expression. With a forced composure that held back barely hidden fury, he spoke. “Deku, just what the FUCK do you think your doing?” The boy grit out, Izuku turned away to avoid his gaze, and stuttered out. “K-Kaachan, it’s just, I've wanted to become a hero since I was little... so.. “ 

Katsuki’s grip on his anger shattered at that exact moment, and stared at the Stupid Journal he always saw the Omega scribbling in. He had never taken the time to ask what the book was, so as he flipped through each page, he saw his own failure reflected back at him. How could he have been so stupid? He should have crushed these foolish childlike dreams along time ago, then they wouldn’t be in this situation now would they. If Katsuki had been a good alpha, he would have told the omega to give up on his dreams. He would be upset at first, but he’d come to see Katsuki was right and he’d thank him for helping him see that he couldn’t accomplish such foolish dreams. The blond gripped the book tighter, anger starting to boil over at his own failures. He had assumed that Deku had given up on his dreams that night he cried on his shoulder after being told he was Quirkless, but apparently he was fucking wrong. He needed to end this, quickly. 

Katsuki leveled a heated glare at the omega shaking like a leaf in front of him, and growled out. “Deku, you can’t be a fucking hero! You’re a shitty Quirkless omega, what are you trying to fucking do, make me look stupid?!” His rage was boiling over at this point, his stupid omega was trying to put himself in danger and it made the alpha in him seethe with fury. 

Izuku's eyes widened, he tried keeping a straight face but he could never mask the hurt in his eyes on display for the world. Kaachan had never belittled him like that before, and it left him shaking. He wanted to end this quickly and get out of here, far away from his only friends furious glare. “K-kaachan, just give me my journal back, please!” He made a quick swipe towards the book, but Katsuki held it out of reach from him. Stupid Alpha Genetics. 

Katsuki growled even louder. It’s all this fucking books fault, the sooner he got rid of it, the sooner Deku would realize that he can’t be a hero. The blond knew what he had to do. He turned, pivoting to the right and walking to an open window that the classroom had. He stared at Deku's horrified gaze, and inwardly nodded to himself. He had to do this. He’d save Deku, even if he had to burn his dreams right in front of him. Without looking away from Deku, he knew the boy was silently begging him not to do it, but he had to. He couldn’t let him get hurt, not again.

He took the book, held it out the window, and set it ablaze. He watched as it caught fire in his hand, and he dropped it. He watched as the flames engulfed the cover and edges of the book, before completely burning away any trace of its existence, besides a few black ashes. Then, he turned back to look at Deku. The look on the boys face broke every single fiber of his being, but he had to be strong. If he was going to be a hero,he had to be able to save the one person who truly mattered. He had to save Izuku so he had to be strong for them both. 

Izuku watched as his only friend burned the physical representation of his dreams, as classmates who thought they could suck up to the fiery alpha cheered him on. His heart broke as he stared, watching as the journal fell to the ground below, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t look at the alphas smoldering stare, he felt as if he was on fire. He couldn’t breathe, the loud cheers of his tormentors just adding fuel to the pyre he felt like he was strapped to. He had to get out. He grabbed his bag, and before Katsuki had time to say anything else, he dashed off. He had to runaway, he didn’t know where to but anywhere was better than in front of the only person he thought he could always trust. He felt a strange feeling, he never felt this feeling before. He knew what it was, but all his life he had never truly felt what he was feeling right now. He had known Love, friendship, anger, sadness, hope and hopelessness, but what he felt right now didn’t match with any one of those feelings. 

Betrayal, that’s what it was. He had never known of the feeling before, but as he was sprinting from the schoolyard, brushing past questioning kids and into the forest surrounding their school, their school being situated nicely between a few run off creeks and the woods around them. As Izuku keep running, he ran further and further into the treeline, not really knowing where he was going but not caring in the slightest, to busy with his own thoughts to realize he was slipping further into the Forest around him. When he had first transferred to the school, he had wondered why there was a forest surrounding their school in modern japan but Kaachan had told him to stop being stupid. Ugh! Stupid kaachan, stupid kids, stupid him! Why would he think that would ever work! No one believed in his dreams, maybe he shouldn’t either.. 

His running came to a slowed stop, and he found himself in a part of the woods he had never seen before, but he couldn’t seem to find the urge to care. He was to busy thinking about his situation before he fell and tripped, tumbling down into the numbing cold water below, even though its flow was slow enough, it was still freezing. Apparently, he must have ran so far he fell into one of the various creeks that were nestled deeply in the forest, and he sighed. This was just his luck, falling straight into the water that was in front of him because he wasn’t paying attention. He really was stupid, wasn’t he. Maybe Kaachan was right..

There was a hum, a deep reverberating pulse that had echoed through him. He paused, what was that? Was he so cold that now he was feeling things that weren’t there? There was a pulse again, and Izuku shivered, halfway from the gently flowing water and the ache he felt in his chest. What.. what was that? He looked down, and saw a small, ornate stone. The stone, even though being in water, looked priceless. It’s intricate detailing looking like a master artist having a part in its creation it looked so stunning. Izuku looked around, someone must have dropped this beautiful shining work of art. He looked back down at the stone, and nodded once. Whoever the stone belonged too, they probably missed it badly. How could they not, it was so beautiful. Izuku quirked a tired grin, smiling to himself. He’d be a hero to who ever lost this magnificent ornament, he’d bring it back to them! He grinned happily, who cares if he didn’t have some amazing super power, he could still be a hero! With a new resolve, he picked up the stone, and felt that familiar pulse again. Then, that’s when shit hit the fan.

What felt like hours later, Izuku started to blink away the feeling of sluggish unconsciousness away from his tired, cold eyelids. It seemed to be dark, and it also looked like somehow he wasn’t in the familiar forest that he had previously been in. He replayed the memories that he could, trying to grasp at any tendrils of thought that would explain as to where he is right now, but nothing was connecting. All he could remember was picking up the humming, shining stone before falling unconscious. Wait, the stone! Where was it!? He desperately searched his pockets and the area around him, but couldn’t find it. Great, right as he was going to make someone’s day and return their stone to them, he had to fuck it up and pass out. God, sometimes he really did think he was useless.

There was a giggle, and his head shot up. Looking around for the sound and its origin, Izuku finally took notice of his surroundings. He seemed to be at some sort of old school Japanese temple, like the ones his mom used to take him and Kaachan to at the start of the new year to pray to the gods and ask for good health and good luck. Every year, Izuku prayed to the gods that one day he’d wake up with powers, that he’d be able to show kaachan and together they’d become a superhero crime fighting team. He blushed slightly at the memory, jeez he was really silly back then. Snapping out of his thoughts, he took notice of all the bright red Tori that surrounded where ever he was. The traditional Japanese gates surrounding him were in a circle where he laid in the middle, with several paper talisman surrounded the gates on strings above him that wove in-between the Toris posts, it only added to Izuku's confusion. He had never been to a place that held an air of power as well as sacredness. It felt as though this was a crossroads to somewhere where a human should never be allowed to visit. He felt... unworthy. 

There was a bright flash in front of him, and he had to advert his eyes or be blinded to the incredible brilliance of the golden light. It felt as though the sun had just appeared out of no where before him, as the light dissipated, he heard a cheerful woman’s voice before him, though he had yet to open his eyes. “Miko!! If there is an order, I will come immediately! Your dependable Fox Shrine Maiden! Tamamo no Mae has des~cended!” 

He opened his eyes, and shocked couldn’t even begin to describe how he felt. There, standing before him was a young woman looking to be about 20 years old, with long pink hair tied into two sections by a royal blue bow, with bangs framing her face. She looked absolutely beautiful, her large amber eyes staring directly at him, along with her what looked to be a stereotypical anime girl pose? Why would anyone pose like that outside a Shojo manga? Did he get trapped in an alternate universe with a some cosplayer!? She was in a beautifully cut ornate royal blue Kimono that showed her chest and thighs, along with thigh high blue socks and sandals. Izuku sweatdropped, why wear a kimono if it was just going to show your whole thighs, but that was quickly disregarded when he realized HOLY SHIT SHE HAD FOX EARS AND A BUSHY TAIL. WHAT THE FUCK. Granted, that shouldn’t really shock him, he had seen plenty of people look far stranger in his life, but given the situation he was in he figured he was allowed be a little surprised. He had so many questions, One, where was he? Two, what happened to the stone/ Three, who was she and why did she just appear randomly out of what felt like the sun? Then four, again, WHERE THE HELL WAS HE???? Somewhere, in the back of his head, he could already hear Kaachans bitching. He really did hate when Izuku swore, and somehow always knew when he was even thinking a bad word. Ironic, coming from the boy who's first word was fuck.

Tamamo stared at the boy who had somehow summoned her, and she cocked her head? What? Why was he looking shocked? This was obviously his doing, right? She had to get to the bottom of this! “Hey! Kid! How did you get me out of the Sessho-seki?!?” Izuku was shocked, really, why was this cosplayer yelling at him!? “T-the what?” This took her aback, what does he mean the what? Shouldn’t the world know of her stone and of her existence! She cursed the world and changed its history! Why was he acting stupid? 

The girl walked over to Izuku, and he felt as about he was going to have a panic attack, what the hell was going on?!? She tapped her fist softly on his forehead “Hey! Is this thing on?!?” Izuku shook his head, breaking out of his stupor. “H-hey! Don’t do that! I don’t know who you a-are or where we are b-but please stop!” 

Tamamo, paused, looking at the boy before she took a step back and stared at him. During her time in the emperors court, she had picked up the talent of peering behind someone’s eyes and seeing their real emotions buried underneath the mask that is their face, but she didn’t need to. The expressiveness of this boys eyes held nothing back, and for some reason she longed to quiet his fears. Something was wrong, she wanted to make it better for reasons unknown. She motioned to the ground with a delicate dainty hand and motioned for him to sit down. Thankfully, he took the hint, and she followed suit sitting on the floor on her knees, watching the nervous boys eyes flutter from her to the floor again. She smiled softly, and used a bit of her magic to get the boy more receptive to conversation. 

“Tell me, what is your name?” Izuku looked up, the beautiful fox woman was intimidating of course, but the way she was looking at him was almost forcing him to tell her everything about himself. He didn’t know why, but this woman’s mere presence was enough to want to spill his guts. He told her his name. “M-my name is Izuku M-Midoriya, m-mam.” The woman smile seemed to widen, and her eyes took a playful look to them. “Hi Izuku! I’m the Tamamo no Mae! or Mizukume if you prefer” She flashed her award winning smile, and continued, this time with a pout “Why do you look so sad, Izuku? Your very pretty, so it’s sad to see your eyes clouded by hurt.” 

Izukus eyes widened, before his eyes started to tear up. He didn’t know why, for some reason, he wanted to tell everything to this strange, fox woman. It was almost as if her gaze brought out all his emotions that he had tried to bury underneath, but she was bringing it back to light. He told her everything, starting from how he was born an omega in an alpha dominated society. He told her how he basically was a second class citizen to most of society, then he told her how he was Quirkless in a society that valued a person on their secondary gender and their quirk. He told her of the hateful gazes, how he felt he was a burden to his beautiful sweet mother and if he wasn’t born she’d still have her husband, and about kaachan. She told him all about Kaachan, and what he had done today, and how he felt so alone and betrayed by the one person he thought he could rely on above all else. He also mentioned how even though he felt betrayed, he still felt love in his heart for the stupid alpha that in a misguided way was only trying to protect him. He told her how really did feel useless in a world where everyone had a use, and how all he wanted to do was help people so that no one would ever need to feel as hopeless as he did. After spilling his guts in a way he never thought he would to a stranger, he looked back up at her to find her shocked, conflicted face.

Tamamo was shocked, having just been assaulted with some really heavy information even to her. All this poor kid wanted to do was help people, and got kicked down at every turn. She also felt her heart break a tiny bit when he talked about this Kaachan, and she could relate to him. She understood this boys pain, to an extreme degree. All he wanted was to save people and protect the one he loved, which was an extremely noble endeavor, but like he said. In a world full of superpowers and arbitrary class systems, that she off handedly realized she caused, he was left stranded. She went cold. All of this was her fault, she was the reason this boys life was so terrible. It was her curse that brought on the class systems, and quite possibly the quirks too if she had to suspect. She looked at the tiny, little omega, and felt her heart tear. But what could she do?? She realized, even if it were for only one person, she would make this right. 

She closed her eyes tightly, thinking of her beloved Toba. He would be proud of what she was about to do, she wasn’t going to let another person go through what she went through. She felt tears gather at the corners of her eyes, and she looked at Izuku. The tiny little kit was looking at her with so much worry in his eyes that she didn’t need magic to tell that he was wondering why she was crying. She grasped his hands, and she smiled softly. She’d do this for Toba, and for herself. She remembered Toba had used to say when we make mistakes, no matter how long ago they were, it was never too late to make it right. Even now, this boy reminded her so much of herself that she felt tears prick her eyes. She had to do this. 

“Izuku.” The boy was looked up at the woman’s angelic face, having been previously staring at their clasped hands. Her hands were warm, comfortingly so. Almost as basking in the sunshine in the early morning on a Sunday, he was embarrassed about how much he enjoyed it. The woman smiled even though tears dripped down her cheeks, and she grinned foxily, before asking the question that would change his life forever. 

“Izuku, if you could have one thing In this world, what would it be?” 

He gave pause, before answering without hesitation. 

“The power to protect everyone, I want to save the ones I love. I want to show the world that no matter who you are, you can be a hero.” 

She grinned at him, smiling even brighter this time, before speaking. “Then, I grant you my powers.” Emanating from their clasped hands, there was a surge of power. To Izuku, it felt like the feeling of basking in the sun increased to where his whole body was engulfed in the loving light of the morning sun. He had never felt anything like this before, he stared at Tamamo as she smiled knowingly. She started to glow, her body turning into a golden light as it slowly drifted around izuku. He watched as it was absorbed into his body, as she slowly started to become more transparent. He gasped in alarm, before she slowly shushed him. She knew this would happen, she would be absorbed into him, he would become the new Tamamo no Mae. And this time, they’ll be a force for good. It would be a long road, and her little Izuku would have to find a master, but he’d figure that out in do time. Maybe it would be that Kaachan boy her kit had told her about while blushing? She caught herself, before smiling down at he green haired boy. Her kit huh? Yeah, I guess he was. He was going to save the world using her power, so i guess she could lay claim to him. Toba really would be proud. 

She slowly wrapped her tail around his waist before laying his head down to be cushioned on her lap. She gently pet his head, as Izuku got used to the new feeling. He felt warm, what was this feeling? He couldn’t think, all he could do was enjoy the calming feeling as he was lulled to sleep. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness again, was the soft voice of the fox woman. Right before he slipped into the goodnight, he heard her whisper softly to him. She sounded far away, but he caught her voice right before he plunged into the darkness.

“Right my wrongs, kit. I’ll be with you. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA TAMMY JUST GAVE HER POWERS TO IZUKU!!! THEY MET AND SHE HERSELF WAS CHARMED BY OUR SWEET LITTLE CINNAMON BUN IZUKU!!! now if anyone is wondering where izuku is going to wake up after leaving Tammys mindscape, itll be explained next chapter. Also, the sludge villain happens next chapter, and a certain boy ends up becoming a now certain fox boys master! You also got to see a little why katsuki is so protective over his Deku in the first place besides just wanting him for himself, though that is a big part of it. they will learn together what being a master truly means, also will kaachan apologize for burning izus hero analysis journal? stay tuned! If you guys enjoyed this please leave a comment, i really enjoy reading them and may or may not periodically check on this fic to see if there are anymore comments heheheh *awkward laugh* also if you want to follow me on instagram my name is Herm.aphrodite !!! feel free to follow me and dm me and give your thoughts on this story, i really love feedback! Til next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Fucking Christ. Why was it every time he looked away from that idiot did he end up getting lost or in danger? Katsuki thought to himself as he ran after the tiny omega that had just previously just ran from the classroom in a fit of panic and tears. Katsuki felt his heart ache at the memory, knowing he was the cause pf the omegas pain and suffering, but he wouldn’t apologize. He cared for the green haired idiot too much to let him continue down this self-destructive path that he was hell bent to go down. No Omega should be a hero, especially a quirkless one! It just wasn’t possible, the boy had no powers and could easily have been taken advantage of, or worse. Katsuki’s heart clenched in his chest, no. He wouldn’t let his stupid, rash omega get himself killed by running headfirst into whatever stupid challenge he saw. He wasn’t going to let the Omega he had spent his whole life protecting throw all his hard work out the fucking window just because he was too stubborn to admit that Katsuki was right. “Just like you threw his dreams out the window, huh.” That familiar taunting voice in the back of his head whispered, and Katsuki growled. No. It was for the best. Deku would thank him one day, he just knew it. 

Disregarding what he had only assumed what was his conscious’s voice, he continued to run after the boy. Fucking Christ, for a tiny little shit the boy could shoot off like a bullet. He watched as the green haired boy rounded a corner and ran out into the court yard, out of his sight. Katsuki felt his guilt grow, his omega should never have to run from him. It made his inner alpha howl in pain at the thought of his mate being terrified of him. He didn’t want to think about how Izuku had been staring into his eyes with a look of absolute betrayal. The Omega stared at Katsuki with such broken eyes that all the alpha wanted to do was take hold of his mate and make it better, but a more rational part of him knew he couldn’t fix this with just a hug. He had caused this, and he didn’t know if words would solve it. All he could do now is chase after the boy and make sure he doesn’t get hurt even more then he already has been.

As Katsuki rounded the corner, he stared at the disappearing green blur as it passed by their school’s front gates and rounded around to run into the forest that surrounded their school. Katsuki paled. Ah fuck no, this wasn’t going to end well. Those woods were really fucking huge and he knew the nerd was directionally inept. He had once been pulled out of class to go find the poor idiot when he somehow got lost on his way to the nurse’s office and ended up locked in the boiler room, and after that it was decided that if Izuku had to leave the classroom during school hours, Katsuki would take him. Though, now, Katsuki was not with the boy. Said dumbass was running full speed into the mostly unexplored woods in an attempt to get away from him. Fucking Christ, Deku was going to force him into an early grave if he kept this shit up. Fuck, this wasn’t going to end well. He burst into a full sprint, closing the distance between him and the fuckwad currently running through the brush. Son of a bitch.

Katsuki blasted his way to the front of the yard, hearing various staff members scream at him from the windows of the building to follow the bullshit no quirks at school rule, but he couldn’t give any less of a shit about following their rules at this moment. He needed to get to his idiot, the sooner the better. He reached the front of the forest and took a deep breathe, yeah, Izuku had been through here. Now to find him through the maze of trees and get home before either of their parents called the police. It’d probably Auntie Inko, Katsuki figured. She was kind of overprotective, but that was fine by him. They had an understanding of sorts, Katsuki made sure to keep watch over her boy when she wasn’t around, and she cared for his idiot when he wasn’t available. Granted, Inko was the boys mom, but she was the only other person he trusted to keep a watch on his Deku. Offhandedly, Mitsuki had mentioned that his obsession over the boy was growing unhealthy when she had caught Katsuki rubbing his face into the boys forgotten jacket, but he growled at her and told the old Hag to shut her trap. It wasn’t obsession, it was normal to want to protect the one you love, right?

He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts and ran into the forest. He tried following Deku’s natural scent, but it smelled… off. No longer did the omega smell of only Strawberries and Cherry Blossoms, but now he smelled… warm? He didn’t know how a smell could have a temperature, but that’s what it did. The sweet scent that he had come to be infatuated with had been altered until it became a whole new aroma. Along with the Strawberries and Sakura blossoms, the wind carried the scent of the early morning sun, and something more animalistic. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating. He felt the alpha inside him shake at the edges of its cage, demanding that they find out where this heavenly scent was coming from. He followed the wind, traveling further into the woods than he had ever explored before. He couldn’t recognize any familiar landmarks, but he couldn’t think straight. He had to find the cause of this mind-numbing smell, every primal instinct he had screamed at him to find the owner of this scent. What he found next made him short circuit.

There, at the edges of the river bank, was Izuku, or who he thought was Izuku. The boy laid in the meadow next to the river, nestled in a bed of flowers that seemed to grow around the boy, making him look even more like a majestic forest spirit slumbering in the light of the afternoon sun. He could tell the scent was wafting from the boy, and he couldn’t help but to sprint towards him. What was going on? Did the boy fall asleep after crying his eyes out? Why had he been sleeping under the sun looking like a beautiful forest fae, aND WHY THE FUCK DOES HE HAVE A PAIR OF GREEN FOX EARS ON THE TOP OF HIS HEAD?!?! He stared at the boy’s face, trying desperately to see if this was his fated to be mate, taking time to look upon his sleeping body. He needed to see if this was the real Izuku, or someone with a Shape shifting quirk had changed into the boy’s appearance. He stared down at possibly Izuku’s face and noted his freckles that looked like constellations. He counted them, they seemed to be in order. He felt something fluffy touch his hand, and he without thinking started to pet it. He noted that whatever it was it was super soft and fluffy, before his mind caught back up with him. He looked down AND HOLY FUCK IT’S A FUCKING TAIL. IZUKU HAS FLUFFY GREEN EARS SITTING AT THE TOP OF HIS HEAD AND A FLUFFY WAGGING GREEN TAIL WITH A WHITE TIP. WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON! As he was silently having a mental breakdown over the fact that the love of his life now had adorable fluffy ears and a beautiful green and white furred tail, said tail wrapped fluffed up slightly. Unbeknownst to Katsuki, said tails owner was waking up.

Izuku slowly but surely started to wake up from his pleasant sleep and started to blink the remnants of slumber from his eyes. His eyes started to flutter, flinching softly at the bright light that had assaulted his eyeballs. Jeez, was it that late already? He was usually really good about waking up on time, but from the intensity of the light it must have been pretty late in the afternoon. He opened his emerald eyes and saw looking straight back into his were crimson red ones that he was very familiar with. Kaachan? Why was he in his house? He saw Kaachans eyes widen as he looked around his surroundings, and was even more puzzled why he was in the woods with Kaachan of all people? The last thing he could remember was running into the forest after Kaachan had burned his Journal, tripping and falling into the freezing water of the river, picking up a stone and then meeting a fox gi-OH MY GOD TAMAMO! Izuku jumped to his feet and proceeded to look around frantically. Where had she gone?! The last thing he remembered was her saying something about giving him her powers before he drifted off to sleep. What did that even mean?

Katsuki stared at the boy who had been previously asleep no less than two minutes ago jump to his feet and started to look around the desolate clearing they were in? What was the nerd looking for? The alpha saw the omegas new furry ears twitch and proceeded to beat down the urge to pet the fluffy green appendage. He needed to figure out what the fuck was going on, and fast.

“D-Deku. Is that you?” The blond stuttered, watching as the boy seemed to search through the flowers, as the now fluffy green haired boys head snapped to look at him. He tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean, Kaachan?” Katsuki stared dumbstruck at the greenette, he knew that innocent sweet voice anywhere. Katsuki almost killed himself right here, how could he try to pry answers from the newly dubbed fox boy if he kept being so fucking adorable? Regular Deku was already adorable, but now with Fox ears that twitched every so often and a fluffy green tail that gently swayed behind him? Katsuki felt his blush grow even hotter on his cheeks, god this wasn’t fucking fair. 

Izuku stared at the boy he had known all his life and started to pout, his ears moving on their own to lay flatly against his skull. Ever the oblivious one, he didn’t feel them on his head. He looked at Kaachan and saw his face bright red, and Izuku couldn’t help but wonder why he was blushing and staring so intently at Izuku’s back. He turned, and saw the flash of green and white fluff? What was that? He had to investigate, so he started to twirl around trying to find the source of the color that had been just out of his reach. What was that?!? He had to find out! 

Katsuki really, reaaaaaallly wanted to die. Deku was chasing his fucking tail. He was going to curl over and die if he kept watching this fucking idiot being so adorable and stupid. Who, by now, had ended up getting extremely dizzy and ended up tripping over his own feet. Yeah, fox ears or no fox ears this was his idiot. Only Deku could trip over himself in less than two seconds of spinning. Although, the boy looked quite pleased with himself as he held on to the now caught fluffy appendage. He could see his eyes widen as he connected the fluffy tail to right below his spine. Huh, took the idiot long enough. 

“Kaachan!! I have a tail!” Izuku yelled, panicking slightly. Had this been what Tamamo meant? Was he going to become a fox?!? He felt a fluffy thing twitch on the top of his head, and he ran a finger through his hair. He felt one, triangular fluffy ear and then another. He felt where his ears used to be, and couldn’t find them. HOLY FUCK HE WAS A FOX BOY. His mind started to race about all the things he could possibly do with ears and a tail, said tail starting to wag uncontrollably without him realizing! Tamamo had said she was going to give him her powers, and she wasn’t lying! He felt tears well up at his eyes as he started to grin widely. He could be a hero! He didn’t know what he could do, but he felt something inside of his soul that hadn’t been there before. It was power, but it didn’t feel explosive as when kaachan exploded things. It was calmer, but no less powerful. He looked at kaachan, and he couldn’t help himself. He could be a hero! 

“Kaachan!!” Said fox boy jumped to his feet, and ran over to the shocked blond, and tackled him in an excited heap of wiggling body’s and fluffy fur. Katsuki couldn’t take it, he was gonna pass out. It was so warm and fluffy he was gonna die, but if this is how he went he accepted fate with only a few regrets. 

Izuku realized what he had did, and pulled away. He got off the Alpha and instinctually he wrapped his tail around himself. Right. Kaachan had burned his journal. He felt tears threaten to spill as he remembered feeling betrayed as the explosive boy burnt all his hard work to ashes. He stared at the boy who looked at him like he had just been struck in the chest by a dagger. He hiccuped softly. “W-why did you come..” izuku whispered, staring at his hands as he shook silently. All the hurt from earlier flooding back to him in waves. He looked back up at the blond, and saw a look he had usually not seen on the alphas face. Was... that regret?

Katsuki hated everything about this situation, but especially the way izuku cowered away from him, his new fluffy tail wrapping around himself as his ears flattened against his head. He looked so hurt and upset that it made every inch of the alpha ache, wanting to comfort the green tailed boy and dry his tears. “Why wouldn’t I come after you, you’d die out here by yourself.” 

Izuku heard his words, and his fists started to shake. God, this boy is so stupid! “Well, as you’ve seen, I’m perfectly fine. You don’t need to be here anymore.” The omega bared his tiny fangs, his fur fluffing up and standing on end trying to make him appear more threatening. Katsuki had never seen izuku like this before, and he didn’t really know what to do. He decided to tread carefully, he didn’t know if being a dick to him right now would cause him to loose the boy forever. He couldn’t let that happen. He’d suck up his pride, just this once.

“Look.. I.. I shouldn’t have burnt your stupid shitty journal..”

Izuku stared slack jawed at the boy. Very rarely had the boy ever apologized, almost never. To hear him apologize, izuku could tell just how sorry he felt at making izuku cry. He looked at kaachan, and remembered back to what Tamamo had said. She had told him of her lover and friend and how she’d do anything for him, and when she lost him she hated herself more than anything in this world. No matter how much katsuki had fucked up, Izuku knew he couldn’t leave him there to fend for himself. Tamamo had said that her and her Master were each other’s other half, and completed the other. Maybe him and Katsuki were like that? They were always there for each other, Izuku seemed to always be able to calm Katsuki down, while Katsuki made sure to always protect Izuku. Huh, it sorta made sense, but he’d think about it later. He had a Kaachan to deal with right now. 

“K-kaachan.” Said boy looked up, staring into Izukus eyes as he continued. “What you did today really hurt me, and I can’t say I’m not upset and angry at it, but I won’t leave you. We made a promise, didn’t we?” Izuku finished with a small, warm smile. 

Katsuki was shocked, completely blown away to the core of his being. Izuku hadn’t fully forgiven him, but he was still going to stick by him? He felt tears well in his eyes that he couldn’t quite control, and he started cursing loudly. This omega was screwing with him so much, and by the way the omega had scooted over and wiped his cheeks, he knew that too. 

Izuku let out a foxlike grin and teasingly poked Katsukis face. “Awww~ Is silly Kaachan getting flustered?” He started to giggle as Katsuki started to sputter and screamed. SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE. 

In the middle of Katsuki screaming at Izuku being a fucktard, izuku stood up and offered his hand to help Kaachan up. Katsuki stared at his hand, before back at Izukus face. Deku nodded softly, and gave a dazzling smile. Katsuki grumbled, but took the offered hand anyways. The feeling he got was immediate. As soon as he grabbed hold of Dekus hand, he felt warm. Not like how his hands usually felt when he was using his quirk to blow something up, but his hand felt warm. It was gentle, and it felt amazing. He loved the warm, calming feeling that somehow permeated every inch of his body and somehow found its way into his core. Katsuki grumbled under his breathe, and started to drag Izuku back towards the direction of civilization. Never once did Katsuki let go of his hand, nor did Izuku ask him to. 

On the way back, Izuku took the opportunity to tell Katsuki what happened previously with the woman known as Tamamo no Mae. He explained how he had picked up a stone and got transported into some weird sacred world. He said how he melt a young fox girl who looked like she was cosplaying a slutty shrine priestess, and he said how at the end of their conversation she told him she’d give him her powers before she disappeared. By the end of his story, they had made it back to the city and were on the walk back home. They were passing through the usual alley to make it home on time because of how late in the day it was.

Katsuki was shocked, no, he was more then shocked. He let the idiot run away and next thing he knows he met some sort of fox girl and now he had powers? What kind of bullshit plot device in some shitty story was that? It didn’t feel real, so he stared at the fox ears that twitched above his companions head. Well, that would explain why the boy looked like a fox, but that didn’t explain how it was possible. Who the fuck was Tamamo no Mae? Katsuki hit Izuku over the head with a shout of “DONT TALK TO FUCKING STRANGERS OR ACCEPT ANYTHING FROM THEM, YOU IDIOT.” As izuku held his head and whined, Katsuki let go of his hand and stopped walking, mind racing a mile a minute. 

Deku had powers now, what they were he wasn’t sure, but he could assume the fox had given him some sort of a quirk. Fuck, no. The boy now had every reason to try to become a hero now didn’t he? No no no no nO NO NO NO WHAT THE FUCK. DID GOD HATE HIM THAT MUCH? FUCK. He was screaming in his head, but he tried keeping it in. It wasn’t the right time to bring up to Deku how Katsuki wasn’t going to allow him to become a hero, even if he had a quirk now. Nothing changed, Deku was still his omega and as his alpha he would put his foot down! All this meant now is that in the future Katsuki would get to come home to a loving wife with adorable freckles who now just happened to have fox ears. 

While Katsuki was in dream land about green and blond haired children with fox tails, Izuku had noticed him stop walking. The boy turned around, wondering why his companion had stopped walking before he saw it. There was a gigantic Sludge monster right behind Kaachan, and he hadn’t noticed yet. Izuku felt his heart drop to his stomach, before screaming. “KAACHAN! BEHIND YOU!” 

Said boy turned around, wondering what the fucking issue was, before turning around face to face with a disgusting fucking blob of slime. The slime lashed out, capturing his hand. Katsuki screamed, telling the disgusting fuck to get off of him. He tried using an explosion to blow the boy off, but it didn’t work. Katsuki glared, as the sloppy slime fuck started to cover his body. Explosion after explosion went off, destroying property around him as he tried to get the gross blob of shit off of him, but it didn’t work. 

Soon enough heroes showed up and evacuated the premises, keeping civilians at bay behind roped off police tape, Izuku being pulled away by one of the responding heroes. Izuku screamed, begging someone to help the boy trapped in the disgusting ooze, but none of the heroes moved. They couldn’t, their quirks not adept to dealing with this particular villains body. All of their attacks being absorbed the slimey villains body. The villain started laughing, and told katsuki it was useless to escape. Katsuki saw his life flash before his eyes, and saw the green haired omega who still needed him to get through this life. At that moment, a tiny whisper of “deku” passed Katsukis lips before the slime started to cover them, his right hand desperately clawing towards izukus general direction. 

Something inside Izuku clicked into place, and he felt whatever was in his soul burst forth. He took off running, jumping over the obstacles and past pro heroes who didn’t dare follow him. He had to help kaachan, no matter what! Something inside his soul compelled him to run, and he didn’t know what it was. He ran to the monster and started to claw the muck away from the boys mouth. He got enough off to where Katsuki could breathe, and he looked shocked at Izuku, He yelled “DEKU. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, GET OUT OF HERE.” But izuku shook his head stubbornly, and something strange started to happen. Red started to shine on Katsukis outstretched hand as symbols started to appear in an intricate design on the back of his hand, almost like a tattoo. It felt strange, what was happening. His eyes darted back to Izuku, where his eyes widened. Izuku had started to glow gold. His eyes shining a bright green as he clasped Katsukis hand to his. 

Izuku didn’t know what was happening, or what he was feeling in his chest. He just knew he had to get Kaachan out; he had to protect Kaachan! All his life, it had been Katsuki protecting him from the world, but now it was his turn! He’d save the ones he loved, he’d show the world that Omegas can be heroes. But most importantly, he’d protect his friend with all his might! A voice, familiar and sweet giggled in the back of his head, as he heard the familiar whisper of Tamamo that he had last heard as he drifted away to sleep. “Don’t worry kit, I’ll take it from here. Our master will be fine.” And with that, Izukus hold on reality slipped away, he wasn’t in control of his body anymore. What would happen next he would not remember, but Katsuki would. And the sight he would replay over in his head for the rest of his life.

There was a bright golden flash, and the next thing katsuki knew he was behind the omega. He stared at the omegas back, as the boy turned to face him. What had shocked him the most, was the bright golden eyes that replaced normally beautiful emerald. What was going on? The boy smiled cutely at Kaachan, winked. Katsuki blinked comfusedly. What was going on? Then, it got weirder when a voice that wasn’t izukus came out of his mouth. “Miko!! So you must be our master!!” The golden eyed izuku giggled, raking his eyes up and down Katsukis figure before whistling. “Damn, the kit didn’t say you were so cute, but there’s no time for that!” 

Golden Izuku flipped around, and stared at the disgusting slime monster that had dared to touch their master, and growled. Tamamo would make sure that the disgusting slob would regret even existing in the same world as their master. Golden Izuku then shook his hair, and the once soft shoulder length green hair grew til it ended at his mid back, before it was magically put up with a green bow that let his bangs frame his face. With a golden shimmer, his clothes were replaced with a green, intricately designed kimono that was cut to show off her vessels long smooth legs, with the sleeves of the kimono going past his finger tips. Ahh, this was more like it! 

Katsuki, no matter how confused/angry/and slightly horny (come on, look at those thighs) he was from watching A golden eyed version of izuku magically change clothes, he couldn’t help but Blanche. Did, did Izuku really just do a magical fox girl transformation right in front of a sludge monster? This couldn’t be izuku, but if it was, he wouldn’t let him watch sailor moon for hours on end if he was gonna do shit like this. 

The golden eyed Izuku then turned back to the monster and glared, as the slime villain started making bedroom eyes at the beautiful androgynous fox priestess. Tamamo glared, really!? This body was 14! She was going to end this fast. She gave a side glance to the slack jawed blond boy, and spoke. “Master, I don’t have time to explain everything, You and Izuku will have to figure this out together, but I will take care of this trash.” Tamamo pointed over her shoulder at the now even more angered slime villain. 

The slime villain screamed loudly, insulted at being referred to being trash and ignored, tried to enclose himself the gold fox. All he needed was one body before he could skip town, he needed someone strong, and whoever this fox boy was radiated power, but the boy repelled him back with a simple wave of his hand. He flew backwards, going several feet backwards as the fox turned and faced him head on. Oh, he was mad. 

Tamamo growled, before looked back at katsuki once more. His eyes expressed many mixed emotions, the biggest being confusion. Tamamo, gave him one final nod “Be nice to him, master. He loves you so deeply.” Before walking forward to go deal with the pest that happened to get gunk in their fur, oh he was going to pay. 

Katsuki stared at the back of what was now apparently not Deku, but in Dekus body? What was going on? What was with the weird hand tattoo, and what was with who ever that is calling him master? Somewhere, in the back of his head, the idea of Izuku calling him master sent shivers down his spine, but this was not the fucking time! 

The fox boy stared at the sludge monster, before closing his eyes. He then held up one paper talisman that slid from his sleeve, and held it in the air. The strange Japanese talisman started to burn as Izuku started muttering to himself. Katsuki watched as the singular talisman became 8 as the started to circle around him, before a mirror that radiated power appeared above the boy. He stared at the Sludge monster and whispered “Thou who art my masters enemy, perish under the Eightfold Blessings Of Amaterasu on the Weight stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens.” In a flash of divine energy, Tamamo released her trump card on the villain. Though her powers were suited for making her ally and masters stronger, she could once in a while use her sacred mirror to fight instead of boosting her ally’s powers. She would do this, for Izuku and his master. She grinned. She already liked Izukus spitfire of a master, he reminded her of Toba. She turned around, right as a torrent of Divine sunlight rained down all around her. 

The divine light from the sacred mirror was to much for the Slime villain, as he was blasted into a crater unable to move. When the dust settled, the heroes cautiously came and collected the parts of him off the walls and took him into custody, the golden fox boy walked back over to The blond Alpha. His face was priceless, in a constant state of shock. She grinned. This had been fun, but she only had so much divine energy left. She’d probably never be able to take over Izukus body again, probably only being able to at times give him advice. She smiled at the boy, and winked at his shocked face. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun. She felt her spiritual energy slowly slip out of her vessel, so she fell over, face first into the ground. Izuku would feel that later, but hey that wasn’t her issue. He’d have a lot to answer for when he woke up, but it needed to be done. Izuku and Katsukis contract was formed, and nothing would get in between them ever again. Servant and Master, and both will change the world. Together. (And she’d get to watch! God this was exciting!) That was her last thought before she blacked out, giving back control to the unconscious boy now lying on the ground. 

Katsuki stared at the boy who he had just seen defeat a slime monster that he and pro heroes couldn’t fight, and had flirted with him by winking. All he could do is stare as kimono he was wearing disappeared back into his normal clothes, and he blinked owlishly. He could hear the heroes running to them, asking questions, But really. 

What the fuck was going on??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA SORRY FOR BEING LATE WITH THE UPDATE! Anyways, this chapter was really fun to write! Tammy took control of Izukus body for a bit to make sure Theyd be okay. In the next chapter, Izuku and Katsuki will learn more about Command seals, what being a master means, and they get to learn just what Izuku can do! And, Kaachan will realize, Izuku really is the top Omega. Also, he really enjoys Foxy Izu dressed like a magical girl fox priestess. Think tamamos kimono but green, that’s what it looks like. But thank you for all the support; I really appreciate it and it drives me to write! Till Next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. What the actual flying fuck.

That’s all Katsuki kept repeating in his head as he watched the fight between the Omega he had spent his whole life protecting and the Slimy fuck that had just previously had him trapped in his disgusting gelatinous body. Okay. Today has been one fucking rollercoaster ride after another. He, admittedly, fucks up and burns Dekus notebook in front of their classmates and then tosses it out a window to burn. Yeah, not his best moment. He can admit to that. The Idiot then runs into the forest, and when Katsuki finds him he now has fox ears and a tail. Granted, they were really fucking cute, but that wasn’t the point they weren’t fucking there when he had seen the greenette previously. That was wild enough in the first place, but OF COURSE it had to get even more fucked cause obviously his life couldn’t be fucking simple. All he wanted was to be the number one hero, get rich and marry the short green haired omega he had known all his life, but no. Now he’s sitting in some ally in an active crime scene investigation as said short green haired omega was busy taking a nap on his laP AFTER GOING FULL MAGICAL GIRL FOX BITCH AND DESTROYING SAID BLOB FUCKHEAD THAT HAD MESSED WITH HIM AND THE BOY WHO APPARENTLY WAS HIS MASTER? WHAT THE FUCK. 

Obviously, the active duty heroes that had responded to the attack had surrounded the conscious, yet unresponsive boy and his unconscious foxy counterpart and proceeded to almost interrogate Katsuki about just what exactly the green haired omega had just done. NEWS FLASH FUCKERS KATSUKI HAD NO FUCKING CLUE EITHER AND WAS LOSING HIS MIND ABOUT IT. As soon as Deku woke up, he was going to get to the bottom of what the fuck just happened. Katsuki replayed the memories of fight back through his head, and he fought to fight back a shiver.  
Those eyes. Those golden eyes that radiated something he didn’t truly understand. That wasn’t his Deku. His Dekus eyes were the most enchanting shade of forest green that sparkled when he went into full blown fanboy mode. Katsuki had many fond memories staring into those eyes, those emerald orbs being one of the only constants in his ever-changing world, and he didn’t like seeing the omega with any other eye color besides green. In his mind, Green only had good things associated with it, because to him green was Deku. No matter what that shitty ass video on TouYube said, Green was a creative color god dammit. Speaking of green, said idiot was waking up it seemed if the nuzzling of a certain idiot’s face on his lap was anything to go off. Katsuki blushed scarlet, looking absolutely mortified, this wasn’t the fucking time for this bullshit. He felt Dekus ear twitch, the fluffy green furred appendage flicking his stomach a bit. Katsuki needed to wake the fluffy fucker up. Fast. Before the thought of Izuku’s face buried into his lap and his ill-advised face to crotch snuggling woke something else up. Inwardly, Katsuki cursed his hormonal teenage libido, but in this case, it wasn’t his fucking fault. Though, usually, even in the worst of times, If Izuku was involved it was motherfucking boner city.

Okay, so Izuku may have been really fed up with being knocked out so many times in one single day, all by the same woman too! Izuku for the third time today tried replaying back his memories, his last memory running to Kaachan’s side when the villain attacked, then felt himself slip away into unconsciousness. Ugh! How was he going to become a hero if he kept getting knocked out all the time! He let out a tiny groan and buried his face deeper in the good smelling lump that his face was pressed against. Said lump started to twitch, which made Izuku freeze mid snug. Wait. What was the lump in the first place? He slowly moved his face away from what was now identified as Katsukis lap, more specifically Katsukis… front, and looked up at the mortified, completely bright red face of the boy who he was previously rubbing into in his sleep. Kaachan looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up, and Izuku realized just why. He. He was just snuggling into his… Izuku’s mind short circuited, and he jumped away from the Blond who’s mouth at this point was perpetually slack jawed with a face of shock, anger, confusion, and… something Izuku couldn’t quite place. Oh my god he was really just doing that! To Kaachan! His friend must hate him for doing that to him while he slept, he was sure. Izuku wanted the ground to swallow him up as well.

“Ahem, If you two are quite done.” A stern older male voice sounded off from behind them, snapping the two boys out of their separate mental breakdowns. Both teenagers snapped their heads towards the voice, to see a tall, standoffish man in a deep brown suit staring down at them with anger in his eyes. Izuku gulped, while Katsuki instinctively tried to shield Izuku with his body, trying to hide the obviously scared omega away from the man’s whose very eyes burned them with a fierce and harsh judgement. The man took note of said posturing and took a deep breathe while holding his temples. He let out a deep, tired sigh and looked at the two, specifically the green haired boy. He had gotten a call from head quarters that there had been an incident involving a slime villain who had taken captive of a kid. Alright, normal procedure for a seasoned Detective, block out the public and let the heroes take care of the villain before getting the statements so that the Villain could be booked and processed. He arrived on scene to see the heroes on duty hanging back from the sludge monster, not being able to get close to the law breaker, and he gave pause. Odd, but not uncommon that certain quirks were ineffective against certain other quirks. It only made sense, if there was a quirk, there had to be an antithesis for it. He himself turned to watch the spectacle, and as his back was turned a green haired boy slipped past his taped off warning. When he saw what happened, he angrily called for the blockheaded boy to come back but of course he didn’t listen. He watched in horror as the boy ran past the Pro Heroes and started to try to dislodge the other boy from the slime with no luck, before something strange happened. He watched as there was a bright red flash of light that emanated from Blondies hand, before he disappeared and reappeared behind the green haired one, who even from a distance he could make out that the Green haired kids eyes were a bright gold. He then saw said fox kid be enveloped in some strange golden shimmer, and re appeared in some sort of Shinto esq priestess outfit that he was NOT wearing before. Frankly, he didn’t care what the boy… girl... he didn’t really know what to call the green haired omega now, they now had extremely long hair that made them look extremely feminine, but that wasn’t any of his fucking business. Point is, he didn’t care how the kid looked, unlike apparently most of the spectators who were blushing while hooting and hollering at the fox kid. Fucking fetishists, the kid couldn’t be more then 14. No, what he was more concerned with was how the fox kid seemed to weaponize sunlight from some mirror that shot out in destructive blast that seemed to blow apart the amorphous blob that even the Pro Heroes couldn’t touch. He had to investigate. He was brought back to the moment, and to the obviously nervous omega and the posturing Alpha, and he sighed.

This could be difficult.

“Just what were you thinking crossing a Police line like that? That was a stupid thing to do, even more so as an omega!” The man barked out, staring daggers at Izuku. Katsuki bared his fangs and covered Izuku more, the nervously shaking fox boy hiding behind the Alpha and his fur tail. The man sighed again, right. Take it slow. 

“My name is special Detective Takiyomi Sunogawa, and I’m here to talk about what had just previously happened. I’m the head of the department that deals with Quirks, anything to Violence to Quirk registry goes through us, and I’m very curious about the quirk that you have. Seems like a pretty powerful thing, right? Tell me about it, your name is…?” He stared at the boy who peaked his face from behind the Blond, and the soft anxious tone greeted his ears “Midoriya, Midoriya Iz-“ “IZUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.” Came a tearful screeching, female voice that cut off the green haired omega as a petite, green haired woman came bursting through the police line followed by a blond woman running equally as vigorous. The green haired woman pushed aside the blond that the Older blond woman seemed to catch, both women buried what he could only assume was their respective child to their chest and proceeded to coddle them. Well, that would save him from having to call any minors parents, as both seem to already be here. He could understand wanting to make sure their kids were safe through this obviously terrifying experience, but he had a job to do and wanted to go home at some point tonight. If this kept going at the pace it was with every interruption, he’d never get home.

“Mam, I need to speak with your child about his quirk, so please let me speak with him, then you may take your boy home.” Inko flipped around and stared at the man who looked like he was staring her down, and she looked down at her precious baby, but there were some things wrong. Izuku’s hair had never been this long, it reached past his lower back, but that wasn’t the only change. Now, her precious baby had… EARS? WHAT? She immediately took a fist full of the fluffy ear to see if it was indeed real, and Izuku who was still pressed against her yelped. She didn’t know what was going on. One moment she had just gotten home from work, and next thing she knew Mitsuki burst down her door, picked her up and yelled. “NO TIME TO TALK, THE BOYS ARE WITH THE COPS.” Apparently, she was told, that when you have an angry hormonal Alpha with a habit of exploding things when he gets pissed off, which happens a lot, that the cops get called pretty frequently. Enough to where the local police department know their names and if the Bakugou’s resident spitfire gets in trouble, know to call her immediately. According to Mitsuki, she had gotten a call from an officer who recognized Katsuki and told her that he and a green haired person around his age had gotten caught in a Villains outburst and she should come immediately, so she zoomed over to kidnap Inko and drove like hell to the scene, which brings them back to now. After seeing that her baby was okay, though with a few more body parts then she last saw him have, she started to calm down. Enough to question why her baby had ears and a tail in the first place.  
“I-Izuku! Y-You have fox ears!” 

That got Mitsuki’s attention, and she turned away from holding onto her brat, who was perpetually scowling at being coddled by his mother but wasn’t bitching to her surprise, to stare at what was basically her other kid to see that her best friend had been right. Izuku was now sporting a fluffy green set of fox ears that twitched and moved on the top of his head, and a bushy green tail that went rigid at having everyone’s eyes directed on it. She was confused sure, but she couldn’t help but notice how adorable the boy looked with his new fluffy duds. Considering the situation, she didn’t really think it was appropriate to think such things, but she couldn’t fault herself for thinking so. She half wondered if they were real, but from how they twitched, they seemed to be. That was a shock, for sure. Had something happened that caused Izuku’s long thought nonexistent quirk to appear. Mitsuki remembered back to all the years ago when Inko called her over to the Midoriyas house and cried her heart out over Izuku’s test results. He had the extra joint in his pinky, she knew for a fact. She had seen the x-ray with her own two eyes, so seeing the now foxy green haired boy really threw her for a loop. She looked down at her own Mini Me’s face, and saw, like usual, he was staring at Izuku, but this time she saw something she had never seen. He looked so confused as he stared at the greenette. Obviously, that made sense given the current situation. She could practically see metaphorical his train of thought derail at the thought of, in his mind, his omega possibly not needing him anymore. Mitsuki didn’t know what was going on, and from the looks of it, neither did Katsuki.

With all eyes on the green haired boy, he started to laugh nervously. His eyes started to space out, and the familiar muttering was soon heard coming from the obviously uncomfortable. Not even two seconds after the mumbling started, Katsuki growled lowly. He struggled for a second, before being able to break out of his mother’s almost Herculean momma bear hold and stalked over to the still muttering idiot and flicked his forehead. He didn’t move away from Izuku after though, he made sure to leave a hand on Izuku broke out of his dazed musings and looked up at Kaachan glaring down at him. He didn’t need to say anything, he could tell what that familiar look said. Idiot, focus. So, with the comforting weight of the older boys hand firmly placed on his shoulder, he was able to recount the day he had to the detective and his anxiously waiting mother without stuttering. He left out the part about Katsuki burning his journal, instead opting to say he got lost and ended up in the forest. He felt Katsukis hand clench on his shoulder at the lie, but he disregarded it. He proceeded to talk about how he had met a strange fox woman, she had a told him he’d change the world, and the next thing he knew he woke up staring at Kaachans face. They had made their way home, before Kaachan got attacked by the villain. Sunogawa side glanced at the older blond boy who seemed to be glaring his smaller counterpart. If Sunogawa had to guess, he probably was embarrassed about the Omega using his childish nickname in an official police report, but that was just a guess. Sunogawa hummed softly, he needed to get all available information for the report, and if to possibly get in contact with some of his pro hero colleagues. 

“And the fight with the villain, do you remember it?” Izuku bit his lip deep in thought, then shook his head no. “No sir, right after the bright red light coming from Kaachans hand, I lost consciousness.” All eyes went from Izuku to Katsuki, more specifically Katsukis right hand. Sure enough, there was strange, deep red markings on the back of his right hand. Katsuki stared at his hand, and recalled that in fact, when Katsuki had looked at Izuku while he was trying to save him, he didn’t really register the fact that he himself was in danger. All he could think of was Deku and he needed to get out, he needed to be stronger. In that moment, it almost felt as if his soul felt heavy with the weight of another being attached to it. He remembered it almost felt like holding a chain connecting to something he didn’t quite understand. He just wanted to be free, every ounce of his core screamed that he needed to be free from the shit head blob fucker, and then he was. He was somehow pulled from his amorphous prison, and ended up watching Deku, or whatever it was, fight at his silent command. He wanted to be free, he wanted to be safe, and so whatever happened that had made Deku go full golden Super Saiyan fox must have been the result of it. He had no proof, but the hand that firmly gripped Deku without even him knowing it must have been a subconscious urge to be closer. Whatever this mark was, it bound Deku and him together, he could feel it. Just being near the foxboy somehow made him feel stronger. Not in the usual sense either, for some reason when he approached Deku he felt something he couldn’t quite explain. It was like the feeling of basking in the sun, feeling its rays lick and dance across his whole body, permeating his soul. It only got more intense the closer he got, finally standing next to Deku making him feel supercharged. When he laid his hand on the Omegas shoulder, he went ridged. He felt so warm, but nothing like how his hands usually felt when he let out explosion after explosion. He hated to say, but he could already tell this feeling was becoming one of his favorites. He didn’t understand any of this. He didn’t know what the fuck was going on, but all he knew was something hes known all his life. Deku belonged with him, he didn’t need any mystical voodoo bullfuckery to tell him that, but apparently the universe just wanted to make sure he got the message loud and clear. He clenched his hand on Dekus shoulder tighter. 

Sunogawa stared at the display and noted it away for future reference. Yes, he was going to talk to some associates of his. These two needed firm guidance, with two quirks such as those they were obviously going to become heroes. He stared at the green haired omega and shook his head. Huh, who’d a thought that there’d ever be an Omega hero, but by the looks of it, if there was ever one it’d be this kid. He made a note to call a friend of his who happened to be a high-ranking staff member at U.A. to keep a watch out for a green haired Omega and his Blond Alpha companion. He remembered back to the kid’s whole speech about his day, and he couldn’t help but agree. He didn’t know if he believed the kid about meeting some fox woman, but if she did exist, she was right. This kid was going to change the world, or at least shake a whole bunch of shit up. He finished his report and wished the two family’s a safe evening and advice to go home and get some sleep. He took one last look at the two boys who were leaning on each other and shook his head. Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku, huh? He’d have to keep watch for those two in the future.

Later that night, both boys lay awake in their beds thinking about what had previously transpired earlier in the day. Izuku stared at his tail and absentmindedly pet it. So, this hadn’t been all a dream he guessed. All of it really happened. Tamamo, the slime villain, him now having some sort of quirk? He and his mom got home and they both broke down in tears. She held him as he cried, and he did the same. He went into full details about the day, even about Kaachan. He explained just how he felt and was still so upset but when he was in danger he rushed to protect him, even if he didn’t know what he could do he ran straight to him. He didn’t think, he just knew Kaachan needed him and without thinking ran straight to the boy. Inko stared at her son with a sad tear-filled smile. She knew her boy didn’t really understand his emotions yet, but she could take a guess. She knew he’d run to anyone if they needed help, her boy was that sweet, but he’d run to Katsuki without looking back. Its always been that way, ever since the two boys had met so long ago, they had never left each other’s Orbits. If anything, from that fateful day onward they became each other’s worlds. She had never believed in soul mates but seeing her young son and the young alpha together really made her think otherwise. They were so devoted to each other in a way that she truly didn’t understand. It was almost if the universe had created two of them for each other. Still, she worried for her baby. Later in the evening Izuku had whined about having super long hair, so she took her trusty hair cutting sheers and had chopped away most of the hair, before strangely it grew back almost instantaneously. Inko and Izuku both were stunned at the sudden growth but tried again none the less with the same result. Izuku pouted, apparently while also growing fox ears and a tail wasn’t enough now he had to have super long hair, but he had to admit when he looked in the mirror he looked... kind of pretty? Izuku wasn’t vain by any means, seeing himself as average in the looks department, but with gigantic fluffy fox ears that now sat on the top of his head and long wavy green hair, he definitely looked different. In his bathroom mirror, he really took in his new appearance for the first time, and absent mindedly rubbed the space where his ears used to be. Nothing, huh. Not even an indent where his once human ears resided on the side of his face. He turned off the light and climbed into bed. He needed sleep, and to calm these confusing thoughts that were pounding in his head. 

Katsuki was fairing no better, as he sat in bed staring into the dark of his room while softly tracing the outline of his new tattoo? That’s all it could be described as, the deep red of the markings forming an intricate pattern on his hand that wove and intertwined into itself. He stared at it harder, trying to will it to tell him its secrets, but it still rebelliously stayed silent. Katsuki groaned and buried his head into his pillows. He wasn’t moving from this fucking bed for a long time, today had worn him way too thin. His Deku turned a fox hybrid because he had burnt his notebook which caused him to run into the forest, meet some fucking fox bitch who turned him into said fox hybrid, and then they got roped into some bullshit villain fight and Izuku went all Super Saiyan Fox bitch, which resulted in them being detained by the fucking police. Just great. Today had to go down as one of the worst in his fucking life. Katsuki clenched his chest and grew cold. He just realized, Izuku had a quirk. He couldn’t direct him off this path now, not after what he had seen him do to that guy. Though, he was still pretty sure that wasn’t Izuku. He put his head under the pillow again and screamed. Why did his fucking life have to be so fucking complicated! He saw his hand start to glow a soft red, and he ripped the pillow away. OH NO NO NO NONE OF THIS MAGIC DESTINY SHIT RIGHT NOW HE JUST WANTED TO SLEEP AND DREAM ABOUT FOX BOYS WITH AWARD WINNING SMILES IN MAID OUTFITS LEAVE HIM BEEEEE SATAN.

But, sadly. When had Satan ever listened to anyone ever?

Katsuki felt the warm feeling fill his chest once more, and he was lulled into a deep sleep, where soon he would meet with said fox boy yet not in a maid outfit. Fuck.  
Down the street, Izuku felt that familiar warm feeling encompass him and he too falls into a deep sleep as well. Izuku couldn’t help but sigh softly before letting sleep take him in its arms. He was getting tired of being knocked out so many times in one day.

Izuku once again woke up in the familiar Shinto Shrine, and looked around. If he was here again, this meant Tamamo had to be lurking somewhere now. He could ask all of his questions that had been building up since the moment they met. His tail wagged excitedly, thwapping the cobblestone tiles that made up the ground behind him. He was going to learn the truth about these powers, and then he’d get to training and on the path of being a hero! He could feel the gigantic smile break across his face, but he couldn’t control it, he was gonna get into U.A and become a hero now for sure! Then, he heard a familiar grumble and blinked. He turned around and saw Katsuki laying on the ground next to one of the gigantic wooden Toras, and he ran over to him worriedly. “Kaachan!”  
Katsuki groaned and felt the hard stone underneath him, obviously not the soft firmness of his bed where he was just once. What the fuck was up with today. He heard a familiar “Kaachan!” and whipped his head up, coming to see Dekus wide bright green eyes and concerned frown, and his face lit on fire. “AAACK.” He jumped back from the boy, his face being the color of the ruby red wooden gates that surrounded them. He gave a quick inspection of the surrounding area noted that his eyes weren’t fucking with him, they were indeed in some sort of weird Shinto shrine or whatever. He looked back at Deku and huffed. “What the fuck, Moron! Who just gets in front of someone’s face like that!” The boy barked angrily.  
Izuku sighed a breath of relief, yeah, Kaachan was okay, but that didn’t explain why he was here with him. Or why he himself was there either, but he had already been here once before so he kinda knew what the deal was.

“SOOOOOOO CUTEEEE!!!” Came an excited, female voice to their right. Both boys whipped their heads to see an excited pink haired fox girl in a Edo era style kimono jumping up and down while squealing like a fangirl. To Izuku, it was Tamamo. To Katsuki, it was an annoying fox bitch. Oh. Wait a minute. Shinto shrine, weird sense of unworthiness, pink haired woman with fox ears? WAS THIS THE BITCH THAT TURNED HIS IZUKU INTO A FOX? OH HELL NO. BITCH HAS TO DIE. 

As Katsuki was planning Fluffy tails murder, Izuku jumped to his feet and ran to the woman. God damn it Deku get out of the fucking way i can’t just blow her up if you are two feet away from her, came the disgruntled thought process of one Katsuki Bakugou as he climbed to his feet and stalked over to the excited omega and the even more excited woman. Ah fucking Christ this was already torture.  
Izuku ran to the young woman and bounced on his heels, looking up at Tamamo with wide sparkling eyes. “Its you! Did you give me these ears and a tail?!” Izuku breathed out, pointing at the twitching ears standing at attention and the fluffy tail wagging behind him. 

Tamamo grinned, looking at her green haired kit and his Obviously unhappy master and giggled happily to herself. Ohhh she could see the connection these two had together, having watched their full exchange with rapidly growing excitement. Ohh she loved playing match maker, it was always something she was good at! “Well duh little Izuku, why do you have any other fox women in your life?” Though she said it teasingly, her face did scrunch up in a terrifying sort of way. As Izuku was quick to tell the woman that no he had not met any other fox people besides himself, Katsuki stared at her and the object of his affections back and forth. Huh. Guess fox bitch doesn’t like cheating if her obviously “im going to murder you if you talk to any other fox ladies” face was anything to go by. Though, that wasn’t really considered cheating if you asked him, but he had to at least acknowledge he was being hypocritical. If Izuku talked with any other Alphas he’d most defiantly flip his shit, but his anger in this hypothetical case was justified, Fox bitches wasn’t.  
He glared at her, and growled, pulling the tiny foxboy behind him while shielding him with his body. They didn’t know this bitch or what she was planning, and he wouldn’t let Deku get hurt because he trusted this fucking cunt not to stab him in the back, but the Alpha in Katsuki wouldn’t let him make the same mistake of trusting his Omega around anyone else he didn’t know. If this bitch could turn Izuku into a fox boy, what else was she capable of?

Tamamo blinked as she watched her successor and heir get ripped away from her by the temperamental blond boy, and she still couldn’t help but giggle. The way a wide eyed Izuku tried to peak from behind Katsuki back as he voiced his complaints at being manhandled as Katsuki told him to shut it and stay behind him. Amaterasu they were so cute! Though she should probably explain why they were here before time ran out. 

“Calm down master, please! You don’t want to hurt a beautiful fox maiden!” She winked at Katsuki, and a flash of realization streaked across his face. SHE WAS THE ONE CONTROLING DEKU. HELL NAH HE HAD TO GO. With that thought in mind, he picked up his squirming briefcase, otherwise known as Izuku, and proceeded to walk away from said devil woman, who ended up panicking at the sight of her chosen heir getting whisked away by a man who didn’t enjoy her joke. “NO WAIT COME BACK.”  
After much convincing (bitching) from Izuku (briefcase), something along the lines of “Kaachan! You can’t just pick me up and walk away from people when their talking!” and “Kaachan! We need to find out why were here!” Stupid briefcase, but he ended up relenting and both boys sat in front of the woman who looked shook up at being walked away from. Katsuki didn’t even try to hide his smirk, serves the bitch right. She deserved to feel worse after all the shit she inadvertently put him through today. 

Okaayyyyyy, Tamamo could see that the blond has already had enough of her shit for one day and was only being held back from tearing her apart by the small fluffy green haired ball of sunshine named Izuku. It was time to start. 

She stared at the two boys and nodded. “Okay kit, and kits bitchy master” she began. Said bitchy master started cursing her out, but she paid him no mind. “As you know, I met Izuku earlier today when he found my sacred stone in a surrounding river, but I should explain who I am more indepth. For you both.”  
Katsuki nodded, finally he was going to get some answers, Izuku as well bobbed his head up and down. He could tell he needed answers just as desperately if not more.  
Tamamo grew serious and jabbed a finger towards her chest in reference to herself. “I am the Tamamo no Mae, and I am a servant. In life, I was a goddess that gave up apart of her divinity to live among humans because I was curious of Humans and their ability to freely express emotions that I didn’t understand. I was reborn as a human girl named Mizukume and when I turned 18 I visited the Emperors court. I used my charms to answer any question asked, and soon the whole palace became infatuated by me.” She smiled softly at the memory, looking up to see both boy’s attention completely focused on her. She figured that questions would be saved til the end of the presentation, she supposed.

She continued “Many fell for me, but my heart belonged to one man. My exalted Emperor Toba.” She stopped with a happy, love struck blush over her face, but continued. “He was a wonderful man who I loved very dearly, but I was not the only one who loved him. There was a man, his astrologer. Abe no Yasuchika.” She spat the name with so much venom that Izuku instinctively wrapped his tail around Katsuki in fear, as the boy put an arm behind Izukus back as a comforting, grounding weight. She shook her head and looked at the boys apologetically, before continuing. “He loved my dear emperor as well, but this was in a time where the Alpha/Omega dynamics didn’t exist. Generally, Men mated with Women, and any who didn’t fit to that norm hid themselves for fear of judgement and persecution. A sad reality, but it was a different time.”

Izuku nodded with tears in his eyes, feeling a strange hardness in his heart. Though in modern times genders of any kind were permitted to be with who they wanted, same dynamic couples were still ostracized. Alphas that chose to mate with other Alphas and Omegas who preferred other Omegas were seen as freaks of nature and demonized. It wasn’t fair by any mean, but it seems humanity switched from one prejudice to another. He looked at Katsuki who seemed to be in deep thought and looked up at him. Would people think them evil if they were two Alphas being as close as they were. They were mistaken for a couple all the time, if they were two Alphas would they be persecuted or worse?

Katsuki thought on her words and imagined if he lived in a time where two males couldn’t be together, and he couldn’t be open about his intentions with Deku. His fists balled and shook silently with anger. No, it didn’t matter what time they were in. Deku is his, no one could replace him. He’d rather die than be with anyone else, Male or Female. He wondered absent mindedly, did that make him Dekusexual?  
Tamamo took note of both boys looks of concentration and hummed softly, snapping them both out of their musings to continue on with her tale. With both of their attentions, she went on. “Abe no Yasuchika that I had our emperors undivided attention and plotted to be rid of me. One night, he got his chance. From my past as the 9 tailed fox goddess avatar of Amaterasu the sun kami, it seemed some of my divinity was returning to me in that life in the form of my fox tails and ears. The emperor and I were watching a theatrical production for his amusement, when I suddenly sprouted ears and a tail. Emperor Toba was so shocked that he ran from me, which I’m not going to lie to you hurt very badly. He told his Astrologer, who called me a Demon sent from Yomi to curse him with death. My beloved Toba had been suffering with an unexplained illness that even I didn’t know the cause of. He told my beloved Toba that I had been the cause of his illness, so of course he believed him, so…” Her voice cut off, growing even more silent with unshed tears in her eyes and a voice that held so much hurt and betrayal. Her voice hiccupping, she whispered softly with so much regret and sadness “Emperor Toba called for my execution.”  
Okay, so Katsuki could admit that it was a sad story, but he’d never admit to crying. He just sweat out of his eyes a bit, it was common with his quirk having to do with sweat he’d tell himself. Deku on the fucking other hand was bawling and crying into his shoulder like a toddler who just lost his mom in the supermarket, which, for the record, he has done before. 

Tamamo stared at her kit with wide surprised eyes, before smiling softly. There, that was what drew her to him. He had such a kind soul who just wanted to make people happy, and felt others pain as if it were his own. His empathy was a treasure in this evil world. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono and continued. “Yes, very sad. The man I devoted everything to betrayed me, but I can’t blame him. I loved every part of the mans soul, he was human. Humans make mistakes, I couldn’t fault him for that. So, I ran. From that night onward, I ran for 8 days and 7 nights, being hunted by the kings hunting party, and Yasuchiska.” She spit his name out once more, wanting his name to be past her lips as soon as possible. “I received many injuries during that time, was turned on by many people who I begged for help from, til I made it to the plains of Nasu on the final evening. I had gained all 9 of my tails again, yet I was too exhausted and hurt to fight back from the rapidly approaching men. I let them find me, I was too tired of the chase. I wanted it to be over. Yasuchika and I bantered for a while, before he went too far. He called me a demon witch who had cursed the Emperor, and I snapped.’  
She looked up and saw the no longer crying boy and his master were watching with looks of horror and aww. She could see just how desperately they wanted to hear the story, so she started again. “I was so angry, I hated them all. I hated the world. I hated human kind. I hated myself, for allowing them to degrade me and still get away with it. So… I cursed all mankind, to chase each other like beasts in the way they chased me. I had Yasuchika in mind, so I added to the curse of Males being able to be socially accepted for loving other males while he would never be able to. He would watch his dreams be realized, yet he would not be able to participate, in short…”

Izuku turned cold, his heart was beating hard in his chest. No, she couldn’t mean…

“I cursed humanity with the curse of Dynamics.”

Izukus mind almost exploded at this latest information. It was her fault. It was her fault that he was an Omega. It was her fault that he was gawked at like he was a piece of meat. It was her fault that he was treated like a second-class citizen who’s only purpose was to spread his legs and be a slut. He clenched his fists, tearing up at the thought of it. This woman was the cause of all his pain.. and yet… He couldn’t hate her.  
Izuku couldn’t hate her, not after everything shes been through. All she wanted was to stay with the person she loved, and she was chased away for being different from them, then brutally murdered after they hunted her down for days upon days. He looked up at the Fox woman, and he saw her tears drip down her face while hopelessly looking into his eyes. This is what she meant, right my wrongs. She gave him these powers because she felt guilty that she had caused his life so much heart ache, and she wanted him to make this world a better place. He could see it in her eyes, she didn’t want him to hate her. She was crying profusely, her ears flat against her head as she tried to control her sobbing. He knew what he had to do. 

Tamamo was crying profusely, it all came out. Izuku would hate her for dooming him to this life of hell and heartache, she just knew it. She watched him stand up, and she looked up at him shockedly. What was he going to do? Was he going to leave? Was he going to curse her name? Was he going to kill her? Shed surely deserve whatever punishment he thought fit to give him, it would never compare to his struggles that she caused with her selfish actions. She really was a witch, wasn’t she? She bowed her head as she let tears drip further down her face. Then, she felt it.  
It was small, and it was warm. She felt small arms wrap around her, and the scent of sunshine, cherry blossoms and strawberries drifted into her nose and she looked up shocked. Izuku was hugging her, but why? She could still feel him crying, his heavy sobs wracking his petite frame as he held on for dear life. What was going on, she deserved to be hated, not comforted? She didn’t understand. Why was the boy hugging her? After all her time surrounded by humans she couldn't understand just why Izuku was holding her. It only made her want to cry harder, but his next words shocked her.

“I-Its o-okay. I f-forgive yo-you.”

Those words. Those five words filled her with such emotion that she broke down sobbing all over again. She wrapped her arms around Izuku and balled harder than she ever has in a millennium. Toba taught her how to love, but he never taught her how it felt to be forgiven. Izuku did. This small, green haired boy whose life she helped to make so hard forgave her and cried for her pain, she didn’t deserve this. She couldn’t help but cry so hard. This boy truly was an angel in every sense of the word. She looked up from Izuku to look at the boy’s master, and despite her tears she couldn’t help but giggle.

Katsuki, for his most part, was trying not to break over this extremely upsetting turn of events and was punching himself in the face over and over trying to make sure he didn’t cry. Oh stupid toxic masculinity complex about being seen as weak, Izuku would have to beat that out of him sooner or later. She turned her attention back to the crying Omega, and softly pried him away from her body. Once again sitting next to Katsuki, she took note of his blotchy extremely damp red face. She smiled softly, and with the sleeve of her kimono gently wiped his face of all tears, before smiling at him gently. “Thank you Izuku, no one has ever said that to me before… I.. really needed to hear it, now to talking about why I brought you both here, are you ready?” After receiving twin nods, she smiled again. Time to tell them about their changes.  
“Izuku, when we last met, I performed a possessive take over of my spiritual core into your body. In other words, you are the new Tamamo no Mae for lack of a better term.” She giggled at their jaws dropping, but she didn’t have time to dally. All the crying really took up a lot of their time, but that was mostly her fault. 

“BUUUUT, there are a few guidelines to these powers! You don’t just get to be super overpowered and it completely takes away from the progression of the story! No there will be some struggles for you!” Tamamo proudly grinned out, while Izuku and Katsuki stared at her confusedly. Katsuki voiced both of their concerns “Story? What the fuck are you talking about fox bi-“ “NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, JUST LET ME FINISH.” Katsuki shut up but did so with a pissed off bitch face. This fucking bitch was nuts. 

“Now, let me explain what a servant is, and what is a master.” She motioned to Katsuki and pointed at his right hand, the tribal tattoo glowing bright red at being referred to. Oh Katsuki was pissed, he couldn’t get this fucking thing to respond but all the crazy fox bitch needed to do was point at him. Oh this sucks major donkey coc-. With a loud interjection, Tamamo interrupts his train of thought. For almost the millionth time today, Katsuki thinks. “God, what a bitch.” 

“The difference between the two is that the Master holds command seals, those are the three markings that appeared on Katsukis hand when you formed a contract.” Izuku looked up from Katsukis hand and tilted his head. “But… we never made a contract?” Katsuki nodded, he didn’t remember signing anything regarding Izuku. Unless it was the fake marriage contract that he writes up in his head almost daily? He paled. Could that be it? Ah fuck.

Tamamo didn’t know why Katsuki looked like a dead fish, but she didn’t have time to make fun of it. She had to make her point. “It could have possibly been a subconscious plee on Katsukis part. When you were in the Slime Villains body, what did you think of?” Katsuki stared at the woman and turned away embarrassed. He caught Izuku giving him a look, and it made him blush even fiercer. He muttered silently. “I…I wanted to be free, I wanted to be…” He took a deep breath and whispered “Saved.” Tamamo nodded. “That was it, your feelings broadcasted to Izukus unclaimed spiritual core and you formed a contract, though ive never heard of one not having a verbal confirmation before, so you two might just be an exception.” She giggled softly, watching at Katsuki glared at the air blushing fiercely red and Izuku kept trying to get his attention by poking him. She had to continue. 

“Izuku is now a demi servant, or a human with the power of a Heroic spirit. Meaning, to exist in this world and use his powers he needs a tether to this world and that’s where the master comes in. In return for a master tethering the servant to this world, the master has control and ownership of the servant in the form of command seals, which are the markings that appeared on Katsukis right hand the moment the contract was formed. While the master shouldn’t be a complete control freak towards his servant, servants usually accompany or fight for their respective master in battle. Though, with this specific case, there aren’t any other servants as far as I can tell, so there’s no need to worry.” She finished  
Katsuki stared at the woman, then at his hand, and then at Izuku, who was staring wide eyed back at him. For some reason, the thought of Izuku being connected to him for all the to see really made him happy. He looked at the command seals and even though he didn’t show it on his face, he was giving a shit eating grin. Told you him and Deku were made for each other! He thought of a new plan for himself with deku by his side. They could become a hero duo, and with Izuku supporting his alpha! His mind went many different directions, as Izuku tried snapping him out of his thoughts. Tamamo looked like she was going to continue. 

“Now listen you two.” She began, getting Katsukis attention. “That light you saw from my sacred mirror wont happen all that often, my powers are more suited to buffing allys and healing. My Noble Phantasm, which to be quick is basically a special attack based on my life and abilities, is called Eightfold blessing of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens, and the attack you saw was a very rare occasion. Normally its used to heal my allies wounds and make them stronger, but I also have skills that can be used as well.” With a wave of her hand, she conjured up the same mirror that he had seen shoot light at the Slime monster. It looked ancient, and it slowly floated from her to Izuku and floated around him. Izuku looked at it in amazement, while Tamamo giggled. “See? It already knows your its owner now!” Izuku held the mirror with the upmost care, before tilting his head and blinking. “Wait, what do you mean skills?” She looked at Izuku and Katsuki once more and pouted. “What, do you think I’m a one trick pony?” She pretended to look teary eyed as twin results of “No!!” and “I think you’re a one trick fox” came from each boy respectively. Her eye twitched. Izukus master really was a spitfire, huh. That was putting it nicely  
“Yes Izuku, I have other abilities. General ones that take less energy then a Noble Phantasm. Like…” She conjured up a paper talisman in between her fingers and shot it at a nearby Tora, upon contact the poor wooden gate exploding in a magical plume of fire. She turned back to the boys, then wiggled her eyebrows at a flabbergasted Katsuki. “See, I’m not useless! Miko!!!” She squealed. Izuku’s eyes went sparkly, thinking of all the things he would be able to do with such a unique ability, while Katsuki paled. Somehow behind Fox Bitches smiling face was the very clear message “Hurt Izuku and I shred you to pieces.”  
She looked at Izuku once more and smiled. “I have one more special ability that I know you will become a master of in no time, considering who your master is~” she teased. Both Katsuki and Izuku both perked up for this. What was she talking about that could possibly be affected by Katsuki. She grinned and jumped to her feet. This was her favorite spell! She took a deep breath and looked at the two in front of her. She smiled brightly, pearly white teeth almost as dazzling as the sun. Tamamo then struck a pose before yelling “FOXES WEDDING!” as the sun began to shine upon the two. 

Around the two boys, patches of light shone upon them both. The sacred light from earlier now engulfing them in a shower of heavenly brilliance, permeating their souls as it blessed them with its loving caresses. Both boys felt their energy being restored, their wounds healed and the power level spike, Katsuki especially. As the light dissipated, Katsuki stared down at his hands then back at Tamamo. He felt as if he could make an explosion ten times as big then he normally could at full power. Tamamo motioned for Katsuki to go try to blow something up, so he walked away from the two. He went to the previously exploded Tora, and proceeded to explode the fuck out of it, splintering and burning many of the surrounding gates as he gaped in shock at his own power. MOTHERFUCKING HELL YEAH. HE WAS GONNA BE UNSTOPPABLE WITH DEKU BY HIS SIDE! He ran at Izuku full force and picked him up to spin him around in excitement. Izuku stared in shock, he had never seen his Explosions be that big before, nor Katsuki pick him up and spin him around. Tamamo clapped excitedly behind them, giggling to herself with a foxy grin plastered across her face as she watched the Alpha spin the Omega around. OOOH she loved being a match maker! Izuku is gonna be the best Bride ever! Though, I don’t think he knows that. Though the skill is called Foxes wedding, it doesn’t mean necessarily that it’s a real one, its just the goddess Amaterasu shines holy light upon the target of her one sidedly proclaimed wedding and blesses them with healing and a power boost for a short while that only increased as they master the skill. She’s also been told the feeling of divine light can get addicting for mortals nor related to herself or Amaterasu. Izuku would be fine, but apparently Katsuki really enjoyed the power boost and the overall feeling of it, if the way he’s spinning Izuku around is any indication. 

She smiles, before looking the two over. Yes, their time in Izukus mindscape is coming to a close, and it’d be a while before they could come back, but she wasn’t worried. They’d look after each other, she just knew it. She cleared her throat, and the Alpha seemed to realize she was still here. He dropped Izuku with a noticeable thump, which caused the confused green haired Omega to yelp at being dropped from such a high height, and Katsuki gave an embarrassed grunt. He didn’t know what came over him, but holy fuck that was embarrassing. Fucking fox witch.  
She stared at Katsuki and leveled him a soft glare, oh right. She forgot to tell him. “Katsuki” she began. By the tone of her normally sweet perky voice, the deep rumble alerted him that he should possibly be worried.

“Although master servant bonds are one of the strongest in the world, they can be broken.” She hissed softly, she wasn’t mad at him for dropping the boy but she needed to get this through the cocky blonds head. “If you run out of command seals, or if you say you’d like to break the contract, Izuku will no longer be your servant, and could possibly become another person’s servant. That would mean hed be bound to another person in the same way you are bound to him right now. Do not waste your command seals, and don’t forget that Izuku has feelings, for just because he is your servant does not mean he is your slave” She finished. Katsuki had a look of horror on his face, before nodding harshly, pulling the now on his feet Izuku to his side, firmly squishing the fluffy tailed boy closely to his chest. He growled territorially, at the thought of any other person trying to get in between him and his future mate. Katsuki made this claim a hell of a long time ago, and fuckers better respect it!  
Tamamo watched the display and nodded, having taken notice of though Izuku looked extremely confused, he smiled and nuzzled his face into Katsukis shoulder. Her eye twitched again, she knew for a fact that Izuku was oblivious as hell but come on now! Its just making the blond cockier! Oh well, not her business. Or maybe it was, she didn’t really know. All she knew that it was time for them both to leave Izukus mindscape, as they both slowly disappeared from view, morning having almost arrived. She sighed, before sitting underneath one of the perfectly intact Tora gates that didn’t happen to be on fire because Katsuki decided to show up and blow up three fourths of them. Forget a spitfire, the boy was a Prick. Though, she thought to herself, it still reminded her of her beloved Toba. He even looked like him to, which really threw her for a loop. It must have been a coincidence that her vessel would find a boy almost exactly like her beloved. I think fate just wanted to fuck with her for being a bitch and causing the destiny of humanity to change, but could you blame her? Humans were mostly pricks!

She closed her eyes and let her mind drift, she knew shed have to put out the currently on fire gates but right now she didn’t really feel like it. She thought back to seeing both Izuku and his master, and she hummed softly. They really did remind her of herself and her own Master. No matter where Toba went or what stupid thing he did, she always was there for him with words of encouragement and a smile, always ready to receive him with open, loving arms. Just like she knew the Green eyed Omega would do for the Blond Alpha. 

She paled at that thought with one thought in mind. 

“Ah fuck, I hope it turns out better for him then it did for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WEEK I WAS SUPER BUSY! With just graduating and my brothers birthday, ive really been swamped with things to do! BUT! i made sure to write an extra long chapter to make up for it! I hope you guys will like it! Ive heard some complaints that the fight seen last chapter was too flashy, but it was explained in this chapter that that was a kinda one time special deal. Please give me feedback on what you think, and as always, Kaachan being a possessive fuckhead and Izuku being oblivious is always so much fun to write. AND TO ALLL WHO WONDER WHAT SAID THING IZUKU WAS SNUGGLING INTO USE YOU IMAGINATION OKAY IM NOT GONNA EXPLICITLY SAY IT UNTIL THEY ACTUALLY GET OLDER (and ya know fuck) SO YOULL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH A SORTA REALLY PERVERTED KAACHAN FOR A WHILE! well, hell always be perverted but hey. Anyways, Next time youll see just how the boys start training, just who is the special hero that the detective is gonna call, and much more. Also, i hope you guys sorta enjoy the breaking the fourth wall i kinda do. its alot of fun. ANYWAYS, SEE YA NEXT TIME, ON FLUFFYTAIL Z KAI!

**Author's Note:**

> HI Guys! This is the first chapter of this series, and i promise from now on it'll be about Izuku! I just had to explain about Tamamos (tammy cause tamamo is a mouthful to type sometimes) past and why the world now is now an A/B/O Universe! I hope you enjoyed reading a bit about Tammys past and how she came to be tied to the stone, which you can already guess where this is going. If your wondering what she tamamo no mae looks like or at least what i'm depicting her as this is her official page on the Fate Grand Order wiki! Also, sidenote, if your wondering what Yasuchika looks like, think the emperors assistant Chi-Fu from Mulan. the guy who hated women, i always kinda thought he wanted to smash the emperor so i modeled that relationship off that. Anyways, let me know what you guys think! See you soon!
> 
> http://fategrandorder.wikia.com/wiki/Tamamo_no_Mae


End file.
